True Love is Never Happy
by AdmitULuvMe
Summary: Everyone has a secret. And not only does Ron have to keep his relationship with Harry a secret from the world since it is forbidden but also he also has his own secret. One that might keep him from Harry. Forever.
1. Where it All Began

**So, I wrote this story years ago and I guess I never finished it. So, I'm here to finish it out. And, I'm going to edit the chapters that are already done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Where it began

Harry sat in his home, reading a book about Quidditch that Remus Lupin had given him for his birthday a few months back. It was silent, and Harry appreciated this. He had learned to enjoy silence when Voldemort was defeated.

He looked out the window and saw the wind blow leaves down the street. It was four in the afternoon, yet it seemed much later due to the darkness outside.

He nearly jumped out of his seat at the yelp coming from the fire. Mrs. Weasley's face appeared in the flames.

"Harry! Harry, come quick! It's happened! Ron – he was…he was here…and then – and it happened! Harry, come quickly! Ginny isn't taking this well!"

Harry didn't have time to think. He jumped up and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_(Change in POV)_

_In order for you to understand what happens next, I must take you to the past. I must take you to where it started. You see, we've known each other for nine years now. But, like many others, that isn't where our story started. It took us just shy of seven years to start our story. I will start there. I will start the story where it began._

_We fought a lot at first. I presume this is because of the simple fact of us loving one another and not having the courage to say it. But, then again, it might not have been that. Put yourself in our shoes for a moment: Two men side by side almost every day for nearly a year, fighting in an impossible war. We were bound to fight, right? That's when it started. That's when our story began._

_But first you must recognize why I'm taking you back. Not many people understood our relationship. Thankfully, my family accepted us without a question. Harry once explained to me that as a Muggle, being the way we were, we would have gotten dirty looks. What he never knew was that, as a Magical-Folk, it didn't stop at not being accepted. It was just plain disgusting._

_And before you jump to conclusions, you must comprehend that we weren't gay. We weren't straight either, I guess. The many nights I spent alone and angry at him, I tried to picture myself with another man. I disgusted myself beyond belief. The thought of sleeping with a man made me sick to my stomach. Knowing this, I forced myself sleep with women. I wasn't as sickened, but I was never in it. But I swear, I could use all my strength in one night just thinking about Harry._

_We weren't gay. But we weren't straight. I wanted him and only him. He once told me the same thing. In any case, we were forced apart. No true love story is happy. With that in mind, I accepted it and I would get up every day in hopes that someday, somehow, we would be reunited. But no true love story is happy. And so I will start from the beginning; from the beginning of __**our **__story, because it isn't over yet. I'm certain of it. I, Ronald Weasley, swear to keep our story going._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_(Back to 3rd person POV)_

_A little over two years ago:_

"Harry you bloody prick! I can't even _believe_ you! Why'd you just do that!" Ron screamed when Harry Apparated next to him. He pushed Harry against a tree. Harry ignored the rain pouring all around them and pushed Ron back, making him stumble and fall back into the mud.

"Don't get me started," Harry growled. Ron took a deep breath and when he let it out, Harry swore he could see steam rise from his ears. Ron lifted himself up and punched Harry in the face.

"We are in this together! You could've been hurt! TWICE!" The image of Harry pushing Ron out of the way of the Killing Curse and then almost getting crumbled underneath the abnormally large tree that the curse ended up hitting, was circling Ron's mind. Harry hauled himself off of the ground where he'd fallen in a heap and lunged himself at Ron, punching him square in the nose, almost knocking him out. Ron shook his head a couple of times before gaining a little more consciousness and then he staggered into the house.

Currently, they were occupying the house of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was just the two of them, as the Order had everyone spread out. Ron and Harry were looking for and destroying Horcruxes as well as fighting off Death Eaters and Tom Riddle, himself.

Harry followed his friend into the house. Ron immediately went to the kitchen to find a towel for his nose. He could tell it was broken, but he just wanted the blood gone. The room was spinning and he couldn't focus enough to find a towel. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, trying to stop the rotating of the room. Harry went to find a washcloth and ran it under the sink to make it damp. He walked to Ron and grabbed his head as started to wipe his face of the blood. Ron pushed him away violently. Harry shook his head. His friend was nearly unconscious and he still had the strength to knock someone else out.

"Stop," Harry told him lightly as he went closer again, "Just stop moving and let me get the blood off of your face."

"Don't fucking touch me," Ron spat. He held his hand out to keep Harry away, but he lost his balance. Harry caught him and held him up. He walked him over to a chair and sat him down, tilting his head up in attempt to wipe at his face again. Ron slapped his hand away.

"I said don't touch me!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, listen, you were almost killed. I couldn't just stand there and watch you!"

"We both agreed to put our lives in danger. You almost died saving me," Ron explained furiously.

"I would've died if something happened to you! It was worth the risk! I can't afford for you to get hurt, Ron," Harry explained, his anger growing again.

"Oh, so you can't afford it?"

"That's not what I meant, Ron! I've lost too many people in my lifetime. I'm not about to lose you!"

"WELL I DON' T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Ron shouted. He grabbed his head as the room started moving again.

"WHY? You don't want to lose me because I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe that bloody prophecy. Anyone who wants to can kill that – thing. You are just the only one who involuntarily volunteered." Harry noted that Ron's voice was now calmer. But he hadn't answered his question.

"So you don't want me to die because I'm the only one that volunteered to kill him?"

Ron shook his head again. "I've seen you after someone you loved dies. I saw you after Sirius died and after Dumbledore died. You are the strong one between the two of us, Harry. If it hurt you that bad, I could never live if the person I love died."

Ron wasn't making any sense.

"What? What is that supposed to mean!"

"You can't die, Harry. I could never live without you. Don't die-" Ron was crying now, silently, his head hanging sadly. Stunned, Harry's feet were glued to the spot where he was standing. He shook his head. Clearly his friend was about to go unconscious and was speaking nonsense. He looked over to see Ron almost fall off the chair as he fell asleep. Harry picked Ron up and took him upstairs to his room. He laid him on his bed and conjured an ice pack to put on Ron's head. With his sleeve, he wiped the blood from his friend's face. He took Ron's shirt off carefully and replaced it with a dry one. His pants weren't too wet, so he would just let him change when he woke up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry?" Ron mumbled as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and Harry came and stood above him.

"Don't talk," Harry told him softly, "Drink this potion." He handed the red-head a glass and Ron reluctantly drank it. When he was finished, he looked up at Harry, curious. "I knocked you out last night. That should clear the pain for the rest of the day. Sorry, Mate." Harry took the cup from Ron.

Ron caught a glimpse of the gash on Harry's cheek and he winced. "I did that?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "It doesn't hurt. Besides, I deserved it."

Suddenly, in one swift moment, it all came back to Ron. The duel, the curse and tree, the fight, the kitchen, every word exchanged, everything. He gasped as he remembered what he'd told Harry.

Harry looked back at Ron from his place at the door. "You alright?" Ron nodded.

After Harry had left, Ron got ready quickly, deep in thought. Harry had acted as if it was nothing. Was he trying to forget it? Maybe he thought that Ron didn't remember it? Ron walked down to the kitchen and grabbed two plates, two forks, and two napkins, setting them on the table. He walked to the sink and filled two cups with water. He was still deep in thought when Harry walked in. Breakfast was already done and Ron assumed it was because Harry had done it while Ron was still sleeping. They grabbed the eggs and pancakes and headed for the table. They each took a seat in silence. Ron seemed to remember something and shot up. He came back in carrying syrup. When he set it on the table, Harry grabbed his hand.

"You feel alright?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down. This was his chance. Without sitting back down in his seat, he looked down at Harry. "Do you recall any of what I said last night?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, actually. You were talking a bunch of nonsense, it didn't matter. Why?"

"No – Harry, it…it wasn't nonsense."

Harry looked at Ron with a concerned look before standing up so he was more level with Ron. "What's bothering you?"

"I meant it, Harry! It wasn't rubbish, I meant it! You are so damn stubborn! I don't want you to die because I don't want to know how it feels to lose someone you are in love with!" Ron shouted.

Harry was taken aback. He grabbed Ron into a breathtaking kiss as he shoved him into the wall behind them. Ron kissed him back, hard and rough, pushing Harry so that he was now shoved against the wall. They broke for air and Harry hid his face in Ron's neck. "I don't want to know either."


	2. A Liar, Or a Secret keeper?

A Liar, Or a Secret keeper?

* * *

_I never understood what Harry meant when he said it. "I don't want to know, either," he said. Because he already knew. He'd already lost so many loved ones and so many important people in his life. I would never be able to be as strong as him in that situation. _

_There were no more words said the rest of that morning. We spent three hours in my room. It was my first time having sex with a man. It was his first time too. And for whatever reason, it was that much more special. But –as I've said- no true love story is happy. And so the story goes on…_

_There are certain secrets people have and hold that no one else knows about. Mine is big. Mine is the reason I did what I did that day. I'm not ready to explain to you why I did what I did. That time will come later in the story of our lives together. He didn't understand why I did it. But I hope you will…someday._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**3rd Person POV**

"Hey," Harry looked up at Ron with a silly grin on his face. He was laying half on top of the red head with his head rested on Ron's bare chest. He was listening to Ron's heart beat while softly tracing circles over his stomach. Ron leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Hey." Harry scooted up on the bed and leaned down over Ron's face to kiss him softly. Ron felt a type of love and affection from Harry that he never expected from anyone. And suddenly, he knew what it was that he needed to do. He got up quickly and put his boxers on, reaching for a shirt and sliding it on as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry lay in the bed, stunned at Ron's sudden action, and stared at the empty doorway. "What the fuck?" he muttered quietly to himself before getting out of bed , putting on a pair of Ron's boxers –since his were _lost_- and shot out the door toward the kitchen.

"Lunch, already?" he asked Ron as he entered the kitchen slowly. Ron was standing with his back against a counter, drinking a glass of water silently. He didn't look up at Harry's presence, or even answer the question. Harry crept closer to Ron and stood in front of him. He reached forward to put his hands on the taller boy's hips. "Hmm?" Ron pulled away and walked into the front room.

"What the fuck is your problem, Ronald Weasley?" Harry yelled, slamming through the door and stomping into the front room. Ron was pacing in front of the fire. "Look- if you don't want to shag me that's fine, don't bloody shag me! But you don't have to be such a fucking coward and not say it to my face!" Harry shouted.

Ron flinched. "You're right, Harry, I am a coward! But not because I don't want to shag you! It's because I DO!"

"Really? Because it looks to me like you want nothing to do with me; which is a little odd considering you told me just _three hours ago_ that you love me!"

"I wasn't lying, Harry Potter, and don't for two seconds pretend I am! You know what I said was true!"

"I thought I'd gotten the point across that our feelings are the same," Harry said more calmly, his voice breaking. He heard a familiar screaming coming from the other room and ignored it.

"You don't Harry. You don't love me like that," Ron stated evenly.

"Don't you dare tell me how I do and do not feel you prick!" he was yelling again.

"Hello, boys. You might want to keep it down; I just shut Mrs. Black up. Oh, Merlin, not even dressed, yet? Why is breakfast still on the table and not even touched? And why all the yelling?" Hermione shot out questions as she wandered through the house. Harry and Ron stood staring at Hermione and breathing heavily from anger and yelling. Harry spoke first. "Ron's just still being a prick about last night's job,"

"Oh, my, what did happen last night? Professor Lupin came back to the Burrow last night speaking about wanting to give both of you space. He was speaking nonsense. Something about a tree and a curse. Is that what you two have been doing all morning? Have you been fighting?"

Ron growled. That was the only way to describe the sound. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned so that he didn't have to look at the other two in the room. "No, we haven't been fighting. Harry, the bloody prick, jumped in front of the killing curse for me last night. And then –when it hit the tree beside him- it almost fell on him. Please tell me you wouldn't be angry,"

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Oh, Merlin, you wouldn't! Why did you do such a thing? You could have been killed!"

"Well I wasn't, Hermione! But he would have been!" Harry shouted at her.

"Harry, when we said that we would help you in this war, we made a promise. We knew what we were getting into. If Ron or I died, it would be sad and hard for our family and friends, but Harry, if it was you…if it were you, the whole world would have no chance!" Hermione explained.

"I KNEW IT! This isn't about what you said at all, is it, Ron? This IS about me having to save the world! You LIED TO ME, Ron Weasley. YOU FUCKING LIED!" Harry screamed.

Ron shook his head and reached his arms out to Harry. "No, Harry, you know I didn't lie. I told you! I promised!"

Harry walked away, grabbing and pulling at his hair as he paced, a fair distance from his two friends. "Get out of my house." It was a demand. It was just as threatening as Ron's growl earlier.

"What the hell has been going on around here?" Hermione asked, quite confused.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry roared.

Ron jumped.

"Come on, Ronald, we need to give Harry his space," Hermione instructed of the red-head. She grabbed Ron's hand and led him out the door.

Harry waited until the door was closed before he went to shut Mrs. Black up again. And then he went into his room and cried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked him as they walked into Hermione's room at the Burrow. When Ron and Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place, they'd all three decided that Hermione should stay at the Burrow for safe keeping. This way, they could be spread out, but together at the same time. Hermione had been at Luna Lovegood's baby shower and hadn't been able to get to the job last night; hence the reason they'd sent Lupin.

"Nothing. Where can I crash? The sofa in the front room?" Ron grumbled. It was then that he realized he'd forgotten his wand in his room at Number 12. He couldn't get by without it. Surely Harry would understand if Ron just dropped in for one second to get his wand. He began out the door to go to the fireplace downstairs.

"Not so fast. Ron, you need to give him space. And in the mean time, could you please fill me in on what's been going on?" Hermione asked calmly. Ron seriously considered telling Hermione everything. It was only right to confide in the best friend of not only you, but also the man you are sleeping with. Was that what they were? Sleeping together? He shook his head. He couldn't tell Hermione. She wouldn't understand. No one ever would. Being gay wasn't something you told anyone. Even if it was your best friend.

"I wasn't going to go bug him, I forgot my wand. I'll be back in a second." And he was gone, down the stairs and through the fire.

When he got to Grimmauld Place, he looked around slowly. With no Harry in sight, he began to think that he might be able to go in, get his wand, and Harry would never have known he had been there. He climbed the stairs carefully and walked down the hall to his room. The door was closed. And he heard sobbing. Harry's room was one more floor up. He pressed his ear to his bedroom door. Harry. Crying. In Ron's room. Ron pushed back the tears starting in his own eyes and took a deep breath. He'd really hurt the brunette. Maybe it was better this way. This could be his way out. He could pretend that Harry was right; he had lied about loving him. Harry would never know the truth. Then again- he could never let Harry think he didn't love him with all of his heart. He could never pretend that he'd lied. He could never act like Harry had been right. So he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

It was a terrible sight. So terrible that there was beauty within it. It tugged at Ron's heart. There, in Ron's bed, tangled in the sheets- was Harry Potter; sobbing like it was the end of the world and punching the bed every few seconds. Ron was torn. He wanted to run to the man he secretly loved, but he felt as if said man would crumble with just one touch. And that's what it took for Ron to realize: Harry had already crumbled. He ran to the raven-haired boy and fought off his punches. When Harry finally gave in, Ron grabbed him into his arms and held the smaller man's body.

"You lied," Harry choked through his tears and into Ron's chest.

Ron kissed Harry's hair. "I didn't. You know I didn't. I meant – Every. Word. Do you understand me? Every single word, Harry. I promise you,"

Harry hesitated for a moment but then nodded into Ron's chest. They sat like that for a while. Ron held Harry until they both fell asleep. This isn't what Ron had planned. He needed Harry to hate him. He needed Harry to stay away from him. He knew how much Harry loved him. It didn't scare Ron to know that Harry loved him. What scared him was what Harry would have to go through if he ever found out Ron's secret. Because Ron had a big secret. One that would most definitely get out. They always did. It was inevitable.


	3. You are an Exception

Chapter 3

You are an Exception

* * *

_Sickness is usually something that can be healed. It is something that you take potions for and give it a day or two to get all better. There are rare cases of sicknesses –especially in the Wizarding world- that can't be healed. Yes, there are life-threatening diseases and so forth, but they can almost always be cured. _

_Mine cannot. I have a sickness that is killing me slowly. There are no potions to heal it; no spells to cure it; no charms to be rid of it. _

_I am forced to live with it. Until I die, at least._

_Which is my secret. My illness is the reason Harry must not love me. And when he got up the morning after I'd left Hermione for my wand, and he stared at me with those eyes –those enchanting eyes- I knew I was in for it. _

_I loved him so much that I turned selfish. I stopped thinking about the pain I would cause him and started to think about the way I wanted to live out the rest of my short life. _

_Harry doesn't know it, but part of the reason I agreed to fight with him in the war was because I knew I was dieing anyway. Come to think of it- no one knows. And no one will ever know. Except you, of course. You are an exception for everything it seems. _

_Now I have to think about him, though. I have to think about his feelings and how my sickness will affect his life. It is no longer about me. Love is never thinking about yourself. Love is always thinking about the other. _

_But I can't. And I won't. And I know I'm stubborn, but how would you be? But as much as I really didn't want to and really thought I couldn't…_

_I did. _

_I stopped being selfish and focused on him. Because he is my life. He's been my life since the moment I fell in love with him. _

_And so our story continues…_


	4. Let's tell the family, or Not

Let's tell the Family...or Not

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry called to Ron from the hallway. They'd been together for three weeks now, and luckily for Ron, he hadn't had an episode yet. Until today.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" Ron called back from the other side of the door in the bathroom. Harry heard a clutter of things happening from behind the door and he waited patiently, but very worried. Ron opened the door and jumped when he saw Harry standing in the hall. Harry just studied the red head. His face was pale, he hair was disarray, his boxers were crooked and he had no shirt on because he'd shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom this morning. He grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him closer before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him. Ron responded stiffly at first, a little afraid that Harry was suspecting something, but after a moment the feeling of his lover relaxed him and he returned the hug gratefully.

"Lets get you back to bed, love. You don't look so good. D' you think we should head over to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked lightly as he started to lead Ron back to the bedroom.

Ron shook his head. "No, I'll be alright,"

"D' you want me to call you mum or anyone?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, I'll be alright,"

"Well I'm going to call her and tell her that we won't be coming over for supper tonight,"

"No, Harry, I'll be fine. We can go tonight. We can't keep making excuses as to why we aren't telling them about us,"

"Are you sure?"

Ron wasn't able to answer because another pang shot up through his spine and down his chest. He doubled over and vomited all over the floor.

"Nope you definitely are not sure," Harry answered his own question. He leaned over and picked Ron up, carrying him over to their bed and laying him down. He situated Ron so that he was comfortable. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and raised it, in his head chanting the words, until a large bowl came through the door and landed in his open hand. He set the bowl next to Ron so he could use it instead of running off to the bathroom when he got sick.

"It's just a morning thing, Harry, I will be alright by noon," Ron assured him. Harry shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Ron's hand. "You will be so weak by noon, you will just want to lay around for the rest of the night. We have the rest of our lives to tell your family, Ron, we don't need to do it tonight,"

"Yes we do!" Ron yelled, making Harry jump. "We DO need to tell them tonight, Harry! If we don't I won't ever tell them! And maybe our lives won't be as long as we think!"

Harry stood up from his seat; his face was screwed up and hurt as he watched Ron's face relax a little from its frantic state.

"Harry, I don't want to tell my family. The last people in the world I want to know is my family," he whispered.

Harry shut his eyes tight. "If you're that ashamed of us, then why are you even with me?" he growled.

"Because I can't help that I'm in love with you,"

Harry opened his eyes again and glared at Ron. "Why are you ashamed? Is it me? What have I done?"

"No, Harry, it isn't you. I'm ashamed of me. I'm a damn Weasley, Harry! I'M SUPPOSED TO LIKE GIRLS!" Another pang through his back and up his chest. Damn it! He grabbed the bowl and threw up. When he was finished he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. Harry walked closer to the bed again and pointed his wand at the bowl so it was clean. He looked back at where Ron had gotten sick on the floor by the door and cleaned that up, too. Then he looked down at Ron's sweaty pale face and he ran his hand down his cheek. "They'll get over it, Ron. The world will get over it. Yeah, we'll get dirty looks from some people, but it isn't the end of the world,"

Ron shook his head and grabbed Harry's hand from his forehead. He pushed it away and looked up into green eyes. "Is that what they do in the muggle world? Because Harry it isn't right in the Magical world. It isn't accepted. It is the end of the world."

Harry screwed up his face. "So what! Fuck the world then. Fuck them all. At least your family will be alright with it, right? Right, Ron!"

"I'm afraid I just don't know, love."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello, mum, hi dad," Ron greeted as he was passed around the room to his family. No one had seen Harry or Ron for the past three weeks because they'd been hiding out in that house. Hermione would call through the fire every couple of days or so just to check up. She knew that they just needed a break from the war. Everyone needed a break. Mrs. Weasley had invited them over in hopes that they would finally get out of the house.

"Harry, dear, you look quite well. Has Ronald been feeding you well?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked the brunette over.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley,"

"Alright, everyone, we have supper on the table, so make your way in there!" Mr. Weasley shouted at the big group in the front room. Harry and Ron stayed back and watched as everyone made their way to the kitchen. Everyone was there; Bill, Fleur, their baby, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny and Dean (who'd married last year), and Hermione. When they had all gone into the kitchen, Harry and Ron exchanged a small glance. Ron's face was a bit frantic and Harry comforted him the only way he knew how: he smiled. And in that moment, they both realized that they weren't going to tell the family that night. It just didn't feel right, yet. They needed more of each other before there was a chance that they were pulled apart. Ron cursed himself for caving. He cursed himself for being in love with a man. And then he shook his head and took a deep breath, following Harry into the kitchen.

Dinner went by slowly for the forbidden couple, but they survived. Hermione sat between them so they weren't far apart, but it felt as if they were. They had just finished eating and Mrs. Weasley had gotten up from her seat to clear the table and grab dessert when Ron felt another episode coming. He closed his eyes tight and grabbed his stomach. Before he could do anything about it, he vomited all over his lap.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched into his ear, but Ron could barely hear her. He was drifting and he couldn't hold on. Harry watched in terror as Ron fell out of his seat and landed in a heap on the floor. Thinking quickly, it didn't cross his mind to be cautious of what he did since their relationship was a secret. He leapt up from his seat and knelt next to Ron. He could see that the red head was breathing, so felt Ron's head for a temperature. His fingers were wet from the sweat on Ron's forehead, but he was hot to the touch.

"Come on, love, lets get you upstairs to a bed," Harry muttered more to himself than to the apparently unconscious Ron. He didn't want to take Ron to St. Mungo's because he had told him earlier that he didn't want to go there. He looked up from Ron and jumped to see that he was surrounded by the rest of the family. Bugger. They heard him say that, didn't they? Fuck. He couldn't believe he'd let it slip. He bit his lip and looked up to find the one face he was positive would understand: Hermione. Sure enough, there she was and she let him catch her eye and smiled a small, understanding smile. She knelt down and said calmly, "Let's take him up to my room,"

And so Harry lifted Ron up into his arms for the second time that day and he led him up the stairs and into Hermione's room where he layed his lover down in the bed and tucked him in tight. Hermione watched from the doorway in quiet confusion, waiting until Harry could explain. She blushed when Harry leaned down and kissed Ron's forehead and she played with her hands when he walked over to her.

"So?" she asked. Harry glanced back at Ron's sleeping form again and then walked back over toward him. He grabbed a chair from the desk in the room and placed it next to the bed. Then he sat down on the bed and gestured for Hermione to sit in the chair. She did so.

"He's going to be angry when he wakes up," Harry told her quietly, staring at his hands.

She screwed up her face. "What about?"

"I let it slip. We weren't going to tell anyone yet. He said it wasn't aloud, he said we would be separated and I can't do that, Hermione, I can't be separated from him. And he wasn't ready for everyone to know and he wasn't ready for everyone to rip us apart and I fucked up and he's going to be angry with me,"

"No, I'm not. Now get up here and lay with me," Ron's raspy, sleepy voice came from the pillow. Harry got up and walked to the other side of the bed so that he was facing Ron's back. He took off his shoes, opened the covers and climbed in. He scooped up behind and wrapped his arm tightly around Ron's waist to keep him close. He put his head on the red head's shoulder and sighed. When he heard the door open and close, he looked up to find that Hermione was gone.

"I'm not mad, Harry. They had to find out somehow. And at least this way we didn't have to flat out say it," Ron whispered. At Harry's silence, Ron turned his head to look at Harry's face. "They can't separate us. I promise,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ron's POV_

_I was right; my family couldn't separate us. But, Merlin, did the rest of the world know how. Little did we know, it wasn't long before I got really sick…leading to the rest of the world finding out our secret. _


	5. Fight But only for so long

Side by Side

* * *

_My sickness was getting worse and I knew it. Harry kept asking me to let him take me to St. Mungo's but I knew that it wouldn't do any good because they never found anything wrong no matter how many times I went. In the year leading up to Harry and me, I had had my first real episode. I was 19, still living at home, and puking my brains out in the bathroom I shared with Ginny and her fiancé._

_Needless to say, mum insisted I go to St. Mungo's and having no idea what was wrong with me, I let her. They found the disease right away. Being of age, my mother was not in the room with me, thank God, and I asked them not to tell her. With the war, and Bill and Fleur's pregnancy, and Ginny getting ready to marry Dean, I really didn't want to add to her stress level._

_They kept me overnight for observation, sent me home the next morning, and told me to come back the following day. I did what I was told, and showed up the next morning, ready to hear what potion I needed to drink each day to help my sickness._

_"We can't help you, Mr. Weasley. We have one other case of what you have in the States, but we can't find what exactly is wrong with your health. I can't even diagnose a name for it. You will have episodes of extreme vomiting, if you react the same way as Mr. Smith in the States. You must watch the stress level when you get these episodes, because you may faint. Your blood work is all off, I can't figure out /ihowi to balance it because I can't figure out what it is that isn't balanced. I could give you all the potions in the world and perform every healing spell there is, but I'm afraid nothing will work. Mr. Smith lived barely a year after he was diagnosed. I'm afraid to inform you that you, having the same symptoms, blood work, and structure as he did, will have roughly a year as well," the Healer told me._

_I was in complete shock. I couldn't process it. What did he mean he couldn't cure it?_

_But I moved on. I kept it to myself because I couldn't let anyone else dwell on my upcoming death. I decided from then on I would live life to the fullest of my ability. Telling Harry I loved him wasn't in the plan because to die knowing that he didn't love me back would be the worst. But to know that he did love me back and to die leaving him to mourn for yet another death hurt me just as much._

_I hope I'm explaining properly why I couldn't keep my relationship with Harry strong. I hope you understand why I had to do what I did._

* * *

(Change in POV)

"Harry I'm fine," Ron insisted as Harry fought with him about getting some rest.

"Ron, stop. Yesterday you were sicker than I've ever seen you and today you're just fine? At least get some rest if you won't let me take you to a Healer!" Harry persisted.

"Harry, I'm fine! It was just an episode; I probably have days until another-"Ron stopped himself from finishing that sentence. He had said too much.

Harry screwed up his face and stared at Ron's shocked expression. "An 'episode'?"

Ron gulped and licked his lips as he realized how dry his mouth was. He walked passed Harry and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he turned around from the sink to face the kitchen, Harry was standing across from him and the doorway. Ron's breath hitched a little. Harry always found a way to take his breath away; like now, standing in the doorway, a hand up on each wall, leaning into the kitchen, staring a hole into Ron's eyes.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on, Ron Weasley before I beat you into next week," Harry said fiercely, making it more so by the way it was almost calm.

Ron stared straight into Harry's eyes and shook his head. "I'm moving, Harry. I've decided to go to the States for a while. I'm sick. I can't be here, fighting with you, because it's not good for my health," Ron lied through his teeth. He iwas/i going to the States, he'd decided it that morning, but it wasn't because he couldn't fight in the War. He'd made contact with some Muggle Healers (apparently called Doctors) and he was hoping some of them could take a look at his condition and help heal him. A single tear fell down Harry's cheek and he walked away. Ron waited a second before following Harry, up the stairs and into his own bedroom. He watched as Harry started to pack Ron's belongings. "Harry?"

"You keep fighting with me about us, Ron. Excuse after excuse. Lie after lie. There is no need to make up excuses or lie anymore, because I'm sick of fighting back. Leave. Go to the States for all I care. All I know is that I'm sick and tired of trying to keep us together when it is clear as day that you don't want it," Harry told him, strangely calm and together. Ron knew that this was it. This was his way of stopping his selfish ways and thinking of the one he loved, instead. Harry was giving him a way out and however much Ron wanted to fight and show Harry that it wasn't a lie or an excuse, he knew that Harry needed to believe whatever he needed to believe for it to hurt less when Ron left. And so he nodded his head, took the suitcase Harry was now holding out to him, and headed out toward the front room. Harry followed him but didn't stop in the front room and instead passed him into the kitchen. Ron stood for a moment, deep in thought. It wouldn't be right to walk into that kitchen and ask Harry for forgiveness. It was hard enough knowing that they had spent three amazing weeks together and had even gotten around to telling his family; however in an odd fashion. Hermione had taken it well, but he hadn't gotten to see much of the rest of the family's reaction because he and Harry had left that night late after everyone else had gone or was in bed. His mother had only once popped in, but Harry and Ron were asleep, and therefore didn't have any discussion with her.

Ron was in love with Harry Potter. There wasn't a single thing he could do about it. But Ron was also very sick. And he was trying to find something that he could do about that. So, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a tearful Harry into a passionate embrace, kissing the brunette to a speechless state, and walking back out of the kitchen and to the front room, Ron grabbed his bag and Disapparated away. Away from Harry, away from his life, away from the War and the fighting, away from his family, but most of all, away from his heart.


	6. Colorado

Colorado.

_Colorado. That's a state in America and it's where I went when I left Harry. I'd remembered him and Hermione talk about hotels. The moment I got there I found a bar, had a couple beers, and asked the bartender where I could find a hotel._

_I realize how dangerous it all was, looking back. I was fighting with Harry Potter in the war and I was just wandering about in the States all alone. I found a hotel and booked a room for two weeks. I figured that would be enough time for me to find a flat of some sort. The city was Everwood. It was cold._

_The first three days I locked myself in my room and slept. The girl at the front desk said something about room service but I'll be damned if I know what the fuck that was._

_I got ahold of my Healer and she gave me the 'Doctor's' address in Everwood. Apparently the only other guy in the world with my sickness, who died after a year, was a muggle. After muggle healers (called doctors) couldn't find a cure, he was sent to a magic hospital like St. Mungos except it was in the States. Nothing could stop the sickness. Nothing could stop his death. But for whatever reason, here I was knocking on this muggle's office door, practically handing him my life; and then I realized I didn't exactly have a life to hand him._

* * *

(Change in POV)

"Mr. Weasley?" the lady behind the desk called.

Ron looked up, realized she was speaking to him, and then stood up and walked to her.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley, I'm Jennifer, how are you today?" she asked.

"'M fine, thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh! You're not from the states, are you? Where are you from?"

"London." He didn't mean to be short with her, but he had a hangover and he was tired and he just wanted her to fix him.

"That's so amazing! I've always wanted to go there! Maybe someday. Okay, take off your shoes and stand up on here." She pointed to the weirdest thing Ron had seen since he arrived here, but he did as he was told. After she messed with a few different things, mumbled and jotted down a few numbers on her charts, she instructed him to get down, and he was soon following her again down a hallway.

"Right here. Okay, have a seat, Mr. Weasley, I'm just gunna take your blood pressure, temperature, and a few other things really quick."

Ron just sat on the table and did whatever she told him to do. For a moment his mind wandered to leaving the office and going home to tell Harry what a weird experience it was and ask him if certain things were normal for muggles, but he quickly caught himself and reminded his brain that he wasn't going home. He'd probably never return back there again, for the pure reason that he couldn't bare to see Harry and not be able to have him.

"Mr. Weasley?" the girl asked.

Ron's eyes went wide and he came back to reality. "Wha?"

"I was just asking if you were here on vacation."

"Oh. Sorry, no, actually. Blimey, I wish it was a vacation. My heal- erm- doctor sent me here because I have a disease that apparently can't be cured. You've everything else on that little chart-" he pointed to her clipboard, "you didn't know that's why I was here?" He snapped that time. Damn. If only he wasn't human.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. Just trying to make polite conversation. I'm finished up here, I'll just, um, leave. Sorry again."

Her face was bright red from embarrassment and she looked like she was about to cry.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just snapped. I shouldn't have been that rude to you. Fuck, you've done nothing wrong, I'm sorry, I'm just being a bloody prick."

"It's alright, sir, nothing to be sorry about. The doctor will be right in."

Damn. She was pretty, too. Shoulder-length black hair, cute smile, tight ass.

* * *

"Finally," Ron groaned as the door to his room finally unlocked and he came crashing in, Jennifer from the doctor's office attached to his neck. He slammed the door and pushed her up against it, shoving his tongue into her mouth and grinding their bodies together. Moaning, she removed his shirt and waited for him to do the same. She pushed him around so that he was up against the door and she kissed him hard again, undoing the belt on his jeans. He led her over to his bed, laid her down, and climbed on top of her.

An hour later, with Ron awake sitting up against the headboard of the bed and Jennifer's black hair sprawled across his chest with her head on his stomach still sleeping, his brain started to replay his day.

* * *

"Yep, I'm afraid you have the same thing Mr. Smith had. I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley. What we can do is we can still try to do anything we can. Just because nothing worked on him, doesn't mean nothing will work on you. I promise you, Mr. Weasley, I'm going to try everything humanly possible to get rid of whatever it is that's in your body. You have my word," the doctor told him.

Ron sat on the table, staring the doctor, emotionless. He nodded his understanding to the doctor, noting that he'd said 'anything humanly possible', which in other circumstances would've made him laugh because Muggles couldn't do nearly anything compared to witches and wizards.

"Alright, I'm going to write you a prescription for some pills that will start to tell me what you might react to. I'm going to be immature and send you home with some antibiotics. This pill can't even make a dent with your disease, but we will try to see, anyways. Take this over to the Drug Store across the street and Robert will fill these up for you. I want to see you back tomorrow, set up a time that fits with Jennifer and she'll pencil you in. We'll get you through this, Mr. Weasley."

Ron took the paper slip the doctor handed him, shook his outstretched hand, and stared at his feet when the doctor left the room. He took a deep breath, shook his head, and walked to the desk where he set up a time with Jennifer.

"Where is the 'Drug Store'?" Ron asked Jennifer.

"It's just across the street, there, on the corner. Here just wait a moment. My shift is over, let me go get my stuff and I'll take you."

After the drug store was dinner. After dinner was his place. The beers and alcohol they had brought up to his room were everywhere. He grabbed one from the bedside table.

* * *

He looked down at her again, all curled up next to him. She wasn't Harry. She would never be Harry. And that was probably a good. Bugger. Give him a couple more drinks and he might be able to pretend none of this was happening. He might be able to forget he was dieing and go home and fuck the shit out of Harry.

No. Push those damn thoughts away and drink up.


	7. Karma is a Bitch

Karma's A Bitch

* * *

_After two weeks in Everwood, I started to realize it was pointless. No muggle doctor could fix me. And I'd already been informed that no Wizard Healer could save me either. I got a little flat. A guy that worked at the Drug Store, Cameron, was moving out of his 'apartment' because he and his girlfriend had broken up and he was letting her have the place. We moved in together. One of the weirdest things of my life was living in a flat with another man that wasn't Harry. _

_I know Cam didn't suspect me as being a queer. I brought girls home every other night. I could fuck them into next week, but nothing felt right. No one was Harry. As I've said before I'm not gay. I suppose that's why Cam never suspected. I'm not straight though. That is something I know for a fact. After sleeping with so many girls, it dawned on me that not one person could ever be Harry. Is there such a sexuality as 'Harry-sexual' instead of 'bisexual' or 'homosexual'? No? Didn't think so. _

_If you have forgot my original point my now, I find that here is where I need to re-stress my point: True Love is Never Happy. And I need you to hear me out because it will never have more meaning than it does in this story. Pay attention._

* * *

"Wanna go get breakfast?"

"I have to get work. Sorry, darling," Ron told the tiny brunette girl as he opened the refrigerator and looked inside. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shirtless body and kissing his shoulders. He grabbed the milk and shook her off of him, going to the cupboard to find the cereal and a bowl and spoon. He looked up as he heard Cam come in.

"Good morning," Cam said to no one in particular as he went right for the coffee maker and started a pot.

"I'm Cameron," he told the brunette. Ron shook his head as he sat down at the table next to the girl.

"Sorry, my bad. This is Cam. Cam this is, er, Nicole," Nicole. Wow, way to make something up. Whatever, he was hung over and hungry and it was early. How was he supposed to remember all the different names. Where did he find her last night, anyway? Who knows.

"It's actually Melissa. My name is Melissa. Nice to meet you Cameron." And she was gone.

"Nice, Ron," Cam said in a disgusted yet amused tone when they heard the door slam after Melissa. Ron shrugged. This was an every day occurrence. He always forgot their names. Who cares?

"One of these days, Ron…It's called karma," Cam shook his head as he walked away with his cup of coffee.

Ron sighed. If only Cam knew the amount of karma that had hit Ron before he'd done anything other than fall in love with his best friend. Fuck karma.

* * *

"Who _are_ you?"

Ron screwed up his face and stared at his friend, Amanda.

"You know who I am. Ron? Ron Weasley? Ring a bell?" Ron asked as he took another bite of his sandwich. They were on their lunch break at work.

"Naw, dude, I mean who are you exactly? Where did you come from? Here you are, Everwood Fucking Colorado, the middle of nowhere. You've got no family here with you yet you're dying. Most people want to spend this kind of time with family and loved ones. You're just one big family-less mystery."

Ron was shocked by her forwardness. She was probably his best friend here. Like his Hermione of the Muggle world. They'd never slept together or had any feelings whatsoever, and she was like one of the guys. But she was gorgeous. She just didn't realize it. And he loved that about her. Here he was, working construction, fit as ever, and she was next to him doing everything he did. She had the best body he'd ever seen on a woman. And he told her more than he told anyone else. Not that that really meant anything, considering he didn't really talk at all.

He shrugged his shoulders. "My family doesn't know,"

Silence. This was why he didn't talk about anything. He hated being judged. She got up and walked away. He watched her go up to their boss, but then turned his head to look out at the trees and scenery. He heard her walking back toward him, so it didn't surprise him when her hand touched his shoulder. "Let's go for a walk,"

He nodded his okay and stood up to walk with her. For the first five minutes or so, they didn't say anything.

"You can talk to me, Ron. I know you've got something you're not telling anyone but you need to talk about it. You have to. Face it, Ron, you're dying. And whatever is on your mind is going to stay there forever unless you just let it out,"

He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He looked out over the scenery again. He stopped and sat down on a rock. "Okay,"

She sat down next to him. "Okay."

"I'm from London. I've got five older brothers and a younger sister. I went to a…private school growing up. I've got two best friends. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I shouldn't be saying their names because I'm putting myself in danger and Merlin only knows if you're safe, but I don't give a damn anymore. I found out about my sickness when my sister was getting married and I didn't have the strength to interrupt the happiness to tell anyone. And then time just kept going by and I never told anyone. There's a war there. A huge war and it's up to my best friend to end it and I've stood by his side since we were 11 years old,"

He looked directly into her eyes. "I fell in love with him."

Her eyes went wide. She shook her head. "You just said more than you have since I met you. But, I don't…a war? In London? I don't understand,"

He shook his head. "I can't explain more than that about the war."

She screwed up her face, but nodded. "And you fell in love Harry?"

"Yes. I fell in love with Harry,"

"You're gay,"

He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "No. Yes. No. I'm not gay. I don't like men. But I don't like women. I just love Harry. Only Harry."

"Oh ok. So these women," she gestured around, "are just to get your mind off of him,"

He nodded.

"I understand. Does he know?"

Ron screwed up his face. "You aren't going to run away and call me disgusting and tell everyone I'm some bloody queer who takes it up the arse?"

She screwed up her face and shook her head. "Why the fuck would I do that? Homosexuality is a lot more accepted than it used to be."

"Really? Bloody hell. In London, well especially where I live, they kill you."

Her eyes went wide again and she gasped. "No Ron, that doesn't happen here."

Silence.

"Yes, he knew," Ron started to answer her previous question. "About 2 months ago, I let it slip. And he told me he felt the same. But then I had an episode three weeks into our relationship. I told you that no one knew. You have to understand, though. Harry's had a hard life. Everyone he loves dies. His parents, his guardian, our school teacher, who served as Harry's other guardian practically. I didn't want him to love me because_ I'm_ dying and I don't want to hurt him more. So I kept trying to push him away but it didn't work. And then it accidentally came out to my family about us, but we didn't see them after that because I was so sick. And then I finally left. I just left him and came here because supposedly this doctor helped the other guy who had my disease. But I'm in love with him still and I want to be with him every day of my life. But I can't. I didn't tell anyone where I went,"

She just stared at him, taking in everything he was telling her. He finally looked into her eyes again.

She moved closer to him and took him into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, Ron,"

* * *

"How about soup?" Cam called from the kitchen.

Ron layed on his bed, curled up in the blankets with a bowl full of puke next to him. He had refused to use magic since he moved here because Merlin only knew who had control of the Ministry these days and he didn't want to be tracked. He sat up and grabbed the bowl, throwing up again.

"You okay? Here's some more water. I'll go wash this out again," Cam gave him a glass of water and walked out of the room with the gross regurgitation-infested bowl.

He came back a minute later and set the now-empty bowl down. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Ron's back. "I'm sorry, man, this sucks."

Ron chuckled a little, realizing that he was lucky to have found such amazing friends here in Everwood. "Yeah, mate, it does."

"I called the doctor and he's on his way. Amanda is talking to the boss, but I'm sure she'll be over in no time."

Ron nodded. This was his second episode since he'd lived here but the first one he'd had was when he didn't know anyone, so he'd ridden it out by himself. It had been nearly a month since his talk with Amanda. Who, by the way, had started dating Cam finally after Ron had been trying to get them together for forever.

"Hermione Granger." Amanda said to him as she sat on his bed and rubbed his back a couple hours later.

Ron screwed up his face.

"That's one of your best friends from home, right?"

Ron nodded.

Amanda walked away and came back with a damp washcloth, wiping off his sweaty, pale face. "She got ahold of me. Actually she got ahold of Mike, but he gave her mine number." Mike was their boss. Again, he screwed up his face.

"She found you. Says that she had to talk to the people at the hospital in London to find out where you were, but then she talked to some people and found out where you work and stuff. She's here, Ron,"

Ron pushed her away and grabbed for the bowl, retching once again.

"Can she come visit you, Ron?"

Ron just sat there, staring at the comforter of the bed. He bit his lip. He shook his head, no. Then he nodded, yes. He nodded again. "Yeah," he croaked.

Hermione entered a second later. "Ron," she whispered through her tears as she walked into his room.

"Hi 'Mione," he said quietly, his voice still hurting from throwing up all day. He had a lot of questions to ask her but he didn't have time because the next words that came out of her mouth immediately made him throw up again. But this time, he didn't throw up because of his episode. Damn karma is a bitch.

"It's Harry, Ron. The war is over. But he's…"


	8. Just Go Home

Just Go Home

* * *

"It's Harry, Ron. The war is over. But he's…he's not right. He had to kill Voldemort. He had to murder him. He's locked himself up in his room for the last two weeks, won't come out for a thing. He won't stop asking for you. You're all he wants," Hermione told him.

Two weeks. Harry had locked himself in a room for the last two weeks? Ron curled over to puke again, but his stomach was so empty that it was just a dry heave.

"I can't, 'Mione," Ron croaked.

She understood what he was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ron? Why didn't you say something? I could've been here for you. What if it took over suddenly and you died tomorrow? You didn't want me to know?" she was whispering through her tears. It was like the hurt had taken over her voice so he had to listen carefully to hear her. "And what about Harry? Damn it, Ron, he needs you so badly right now."

Ron wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "That's just it, Hermione. What if I die tomorrow? And then Harry will have lost another person in his life. I can't do that to him."

She screwed up her face and looked at him with complete astonishment and anger. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing to him right now? Don't you realize that he has lost another person? But you weren't taken like the others, Ron. You left. You had a choice. Yes, it was hard on him to lose all of those he loved. But he's _IN LOVE_ with you and you _CHOSE _to leave him. And yet you sit here and tell me you can't hurt him? You already are,"

Ron didn't know what to say. He just stared at her and let the tears rain down his face.

"Go back to him, Ron. Please," Hermione begged, grabbing one of his hands with both of her own.

"What happens when I die? I'm just added to the list of those who've died in his life."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron you're smarter than this. Stop being so stubborn and just live the way you **want**! Go be with him. Spend the rest of your life, however short or long it will be, with him. He will feel so much more blessed knowing that you spent all the time that you had with him. Do what you **want**, Ron, because it's exactly what **he wants** too. He needs you. And you need him. Come with me. Please."

She was standing now, her hands at her sides in fists. She needed him to see that it is okay to do what he wants.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ronald I've learned you're having an episode today?"

Ron and Hermione were surprised as Doctor Wheeler walked in, holding his case of tools in one hand, Cam and Amanda in tow behind him. He walked over to Ron and started to check his heart rate and blood pressure.

"How's he doing?" Amanda asked Hermione in a hushed voice while the Doctor worked on Ron.

Hermione shrugged, taking the tissue Amanda offered. "He's alright. His friend needs him. We need him to come home. Who is this Doctor working on him, is he good?"

Amanda nodded. "Doctor Wheeler's the best doctor around. We just know him as Jeremy, though."

Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off of Ron.

"Harry?" Amanda asked.

Hermione screwed up her face. "What?"

"Is that the friend who needs Ron? " Amanda asked.

Hermione hesitated, but then slowly nodded.

"So I'm assuming that means the war is in full swing? If Harry needs him?"

Hermione hesitated again, but this time shook her head. "The war is over. How do you-"

"He told me. About a month ago, he let loose. Told me about Harry and the war. But he didn't go into detail. Said he couldn't say anything other than that there was a war and it was up to Harry to win, but that he'd been at Harry's side since the beginning."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Harry finished it, alright."

"Call 911. CALL 911, damnit!" Jeremy yelled. Hermione and Amanda rushed to the bed while Cameron called an ambulance.

"Ron stay with me. No, no, no, we don't sleep during the day. We're old we only sleep at night. Stay awake. Fuck, we have to go now," Jeremy picked Ron up and started out of the room. "Cam, Amanda, go get the car ready,"

Cam took the keys and ran. When they got out of the house they all piled into the car, Jeremy in the back holding a now unconscious Ron.

* * *

Hermione didn't think she'd ever paced as much as she did that day, in the waiting room of the hospital in Everwood, Colorado, with two people she'd just met, waiting for one of her best friends. Her heart stopped when she saw Jay walk towards her in his surgery gown, taking off the hat, and wringing it in his hands. She tried to read his face, but before she knew it he was right in front of her and she was enclosed between Cam and Amanda as they all waited for what the Doctor had to say.

"I think I've caught it," Jeremy told them, his voice sounded as if it was in a haze.

"What does that mean?" Cam asked.

"I've figured out the problem. It's in his brain. I haven't cured it yet, but I've finally figured it out. His brain is tricking him. It's making his body think he's got a disease that isn't really there," Jeremy explained.

"You're going to be alright," Hermione whispered as she sat next to Ron's bed and played with his hair. "Come home with me." She knew he was asleep and couldn't hear her, but she needed to say it.

She sighed.

"He'll go." Amanda said as she walked into the room.

Hermione turned to look at Amanda and watched as she walked up to her and sat down in the empty seat her.

"He's smart. He'll do what's right. I've never seen anyone so in love. He knows what he wants and I think that you coming back has made him remember what he left behind."

Hermione smiled. "I hope so. I haven't seen it in Ron. Harry puts his heart out there so much, but not in the way he did with Ron. Harry's love for Ron is unlike anything I've ever seen or known. He needs Ron."

"Not nearly as much as I need him," Ron whispered hoarsely.

Hermione gasped and stood up to see Ron's face. "You're awake!"

"Looks as much," he told her in a flat tone.

Amanda laughed. "Hey kid," she said to him and she walked around to stand at the other side of the bed.

"Hey gorgeous," he told her in the same flat tone.

"My man awake yet?" Cam asked as he entered the room. His eyes went wide when he saw that Ron really was awake. "Oh shit, man, thank god!"

Ron chuckled. Hermione moved out of the way so Cam could stand next to Ron.

"I'm just going to go outside and let you all have a minute," Hermione told them. Amanda was going to stop her, but she realized that it was just an excuse for Hermione to just go let out her tears so Ron wouldn't worry.

"Hermione?" Ron asked after her.

Amanda shook her head. "Let her go gather herself for a moment. She hasn't seen you in like two months and when she finally finds you all of this happens. Overwhelming much?"

Ron nodded.

"How ya feelin' dude?" Cam asked.

Ron shrugged. "Been better, but you know,"

"You're going to be alright, ya know. Jeremy said he finally figured it out. He hasn't figured out how it works or how to heal it, but he's found out what it is. You can go home, now, Ron. At least for a little while. Come back when Jeremy starts figuring it out more," Amanda told him.

"Amanda-"

"No, Ron. Go home. Be with Harry,"

"Who is Harry?" Cam asked. "I heard Hermione say a friend needed Ron, but I couldn't hear what you were saying to her other than 'Harry',"

Amanda laughed. "Harry is Ron's best friend,"

Cam nodded in realization.

Ron seriously considering explaining further, but stopped himself because Hermione walked back in. He caught her eye. He could see the desperation in her eyes and he knew she could see the determination in his own.

"'Mione. Take me home."


	9. He Left Everything Behind

He Left Everything Behind

* * *

_Don't think me weak, I beg of you. This was true love. True true love. And no, it wasn't happy. And no, it wasn't easy or smooth. And no, it did not follow the same boring outline as so many other relationships. But my Harry was lonely and hurt. _

_Dr. Wheeler had told me about my condition. My brain was tricking my body into thinking it had a disease. My brain was causing my own blood cells to attack each other. My organs, being tricked into thinking they were affected from the 'disease' were weak. I now knew what was wrong. The rarest disease in all of the world and I had it. The thing was, I only had a limited time to figure out how to get rid of it. Because before long, this fake 'disease' will have completely torn up my body and death will take me.  
_

_I knew that I shouldn't have gone back to Harry. It would only hurt him in the long run. But this was a choice that wasn't entirely up to me. It was written in the fates that I would return to him. Just as loving him was not a choice for me to make. It just happened. So when I found myself standing in Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Hermione by my side, pleading for Harry to just open the door, I didn't blame myself for being weak because I had known even then that it wasn't a choice. It may not be happy. But it is and was the most true love I've ever known.  
_

* * *

(Change in POV)

"Harry."

Hermione had never seen a look of such love, such hurt, such worry, such pain, such nervousness, as she did in that moment, watching Ron at Harry's door.

"Harry, please open up."

Hermione was positive that Harry knew it was Ron by his voice. Which was why she was a little surprised to hear Ron say, "It's me, mate; It's Ron."

Two minutes before this statement, Hermione had dragged Ron up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door. For a full minute they listened to Harry yell at the top of his lungs about not coming out. But the silence was much louder than the yelling. The silence told them that Harry really did know who was there.

"Please let me in, love. I'm back. I'm back to be with you,"

The desperation in Ron's voice was enough to put Hermione into tears, yet she continued to hold them back. She had to see what would happen next. The door opened fast. Not slow as both Hermione and Ron had expected. It opened fast and Harry was waiting on the other side, a blazing look in his eyes that burned a hole in Ron's head.

"Don't call me love. I am not your love. I never was, never will be."

It was a growl. Harry had growled at Ron. And Ron deserved it. He'd left. Ron just stood and took in the sight of Harry. Not at all the man he remembered. Not at all the memory he'd been holding onto while he'd been away. He was a mess. Clearly he hadn't showered in a really long time. His hair was oily and going in sixteen different directions. His face looked splotchy. He was eerily skinny like he hadn't eaten in days. But what Ron noticed the most was the defeated look on his face. The disturbed, corrupted, cursed, damaged look on his face. That alone killed something inside of Ron and he had to take a second to catch his breath again.

Without thinking, Ron launched forward to capture Harry into his arms. But Harry pushed him off. It took Ron by somewhat of a surprise and he stumbled backward, loving that in this state Harry could still knock someone out. But it didn't keep him from trying again, so before Harry could react, Ron had grabbed him; wrapped him tight in his arms. And, although Harry faintly tried to push Ron away, Ron held on tight, pulling his head away to kiss Harry's forehead and cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry," Ron whispered.

Harry just sobbed and sobbed. He started to sink to the floor, so Ron took him to the bed and laid him down. Then he laid on his side, facing Harry, so that they were on the bed, laying down, looking into one another's eyes. And Ron wiped away a few of Harry's tears. And he kissed Harry's lips softly. And he swung a leg over Harry's so that Harry was stuck there with him. And when the sound of a door closing hit their ears, they became more relaxed; more comfortable; more them. More them than either of them had been in a really long time.

* * *

After a long, much needed, sleep, Harry woke up. Before he even opened his eyes, everything from the night before came rushing back into his head. The only reason he knew it was all true, it really had happened, was because he could smell it. The smell of Ron. The smell he'd been missing and needed and had been barely hanging onto by a memory.

He supposed that Ron was waiting for forgiveness since he'd had the courage to come back. But it wasn't that easy. He'd left. He had literally left. He'd left everything behind him. The war, the secrets, the magic world, Harry. Well, he couldn't just forgive Ron for all of that just because he came back. It didn't work that way. If he really cared about Harry, then he wouldn't have left. Harry was just an experiment. Nothing more. And then he'd decided he was sick of the experiment and he'd just up and left so he didn't have to break Harry's heart in person. Fucker. He didn't break any heart. Harry didn't love him anyways. He was just Harry's experiment, too.

Harry was torn from his thoughts when he heard a grunt. Ron's grunt. Ron's 'I'm waking up but I don't want to' sound. He had a sound for everything he did. But Harry never noticed that. He never noticed that, for example, whenever Ron was done with a conversation, he took in a deep breath, lifted his eyebrows and said, "So,". He also never noticed that when Ron was truly really tired, he had the loudest yawn. Or that when Ron was nervous about doing something or saying something, he cleared his throat. No. Harry had never noticed those things. Because he wasn't in love with Ron at all.

"Mornin' Harry," Ron grumbled, eyes still shut, as he started to move his body away from Harry's so he could stretch.

Harry got up and left. Fuck Ron. He was not going to pretend that nothing had happened. Shit HAD happened. Ron HAD left. Harry HAD killed someone. Ron HADN'T been there for him. Ron sat up fast, finally opening his eyes, rubbing them when he discovered he couldn't see anything with sleep in his eyes. What the fuck? Where did he go? Ron shook his head. He got out of bed, still fully clothed considering he didn't have time to change last night, and looked himself over in the mirror. Did he look that bad this morning that Harry would run from him after not seeing him for just over 2 months?

He left the room, following his nose, which led him to the kitchen, of course. On his way, he saw Harry sitting at the table outside the kitchen. He wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting there. Ron remembered the morning of their first kiss. He bit his lip and went to sit next to Harry, but before he could, Harry shot out of his seat to stand up and face Ron. Ron moved closer, but Harry punched him square in the face. Ron understood that Harry was angry. He was allowed. But now he was pissed off. He thought they were over with the whole punching thing. Harry was going to regret that. Ron, who had stumbled backward, lifted his head again to look at Harry. His green eyes were narrow, his eyebrows furrowed, his teeth biting his lower lip. And for a moment Ron almost just stood there to admire how gorgeous Harry was. But the moment Harry started at him again, he snapped back and took a very affective swing at Harry, who fell to the ground, his arms wrapped around his head. Ron went to help him up, but Harry pushed him away and punched him in the stomach. Ron fell against the back of the sofa and clutched his stomach tightly, his face contorted in pain.

Harry stood up and looked at Ron. He remembered the night he'd knocked Ron out. The night they'd both, almost drunkenly, admitted their feelings for each other. That was a long time ago. Harry walked past Ron and went up to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, peeled off his old, gross clothes that he'd been wearing for two weeks-since the night he became a murderer. He climbed into the shower and let the water pound down on him. Not able to stand any longer, he sat down, bringing his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. Why did Ron leave? What could've possibly been the reason? That is the question he'd been asking himself for two weeks. That's the only thing he wanted to know.

Did Ron dare tell Harry why he really left? This is the question Ron had been asking himself for the last 30 minutes as he sat on Harry's bed, waiting for Harry to get out of the shower. If he was really honest though, he'd been asking that question a lot longer than 30 minutes.

His face was clean now, of the blood from Harry's first swing. He'd cleaned it up in the kitchen, taking notice of the little note next to the two plates of warm food.

'_Thought I'd leave you two alone for a little while. I made you some breakfast and no worries about when you eat it, I've got a spell to keep it warm. I love you both.' Hermione_

He sighed, walked upstairs, and sat on the bed, facing the door, waiting. But he was ok with waiting. It was his turn. After all, he'd made Harry wait for 2 months. His heart jumped when Harry finally walked through that door. Ron could tell that he was shocked. He figured Harry probably thought Ron was downstairs, not brave enough to wait in his bedroom.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ron said, quickly before Harry could stop him.

"Shut up you bastard. Get the fuck out of my room," Harry growled, standing at the dresser now, not daring to face Ron.

"No." Ron said, standing from the bed. He cleared his throat. Harry shut his eyes tight. Ron had cleared his throat. That meant he was nervous. "Why not, Ron? You're good at leaving."

Ron shut his eyes tight and screwed up his face. Harry didn't know anything about the fucking situation. "Shut the fuck up, Harry. I know I left, but I had to. I shouldn't be here right now, I should still be away, in Colorado, in the Muggle world. But I'm not! I'm here to be with you! So don't you DARE criticize me when you do NOT know the situation."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "So why don't you enlighten me, Ron. Tell me about your amazing number one, top of the list, excuse."

"I will, Harry. Just not right now. I can't tell you like this. I just can't."

"No. None of that shit. Was it because you got sick of me? Was it because you are a coward and didn't want to face the war? Was it because you are a coward and didn't want to face the Wizarding world next to my side, as a gay man? What was it, Ron! It had to be something big. You left EVERYTHING behind! You left the war and you left your family and you left me and you left Hermione…everything,"

By now, Harry was standing face to face with Ron, but Ron kept his eyes on the floor. Until this moment. He finally looked up. Into Harry's flawless green eyes. And he let Harry see the tears.

"I didn't leave because of any of that stuff. I could never in a million years get sick of you, Harry Potter. If I was afraid of the war, I wouldn't have gotten started in it, anyways. And fuck the world, if we can defeat Voldemort, we can defeat anyone who tries to fuck with us because we're together. I'm not gay, Harry. Neither are you. Unless you stare at blokes and get hard, I'm pretty sure you're not gay,"

"I defeated Voldemort. None of that 'we' talk. You left. I defeated him. And that haunts me every day. No, I don't look at other blokes and get a hardon, but I don't when I look at women, either." Harry told him as he stared back into Ron's eyes.

"I had sex with women while I was gone," Ron blurted out. He didn't know why he said it, he just did.

Harry screwed up his face and backed away again.

"I told you that you'd left everything behind. You even left behind your sexuality."


	10. Making Up

Making Up

* * *

Ron sighed. Then he continued. "A lot of them. I don't know why. It never worked, though. It was like I was trying to prove I wasn't gay, and I'm not!, it was just to see if I was straight, but I'm clearly not. I'm just attracted to you. I don't know how to explain it. I don't want anyone else, Harry. Just you,"

"Don't lie to me, Ron. Don't pity me. You left for a reason. If you wanted me you wouldn't have left me," Harry stared straight into Ron's eyes as if to challenge him to prove Harry wrong.

Ron shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't expect you to understand, because I haven't explained it, but I left for a reason. And it wasn't because I don't want to be with you, I do want to I always have,"

"I don't like women either. I didn't go screw a bunch of them to figure it out, though. I wanted you so bad and I gave myself to you and you threw me away like I meant nothing. I'm not gay, Ron, I don't go for blokes. I'm not attracted to women. We are in the same boat there. I thought we'd figured it out. You are the only one for me. But you don't want me. Fuck you for not wanting me. I can do better, anyways," Harry started to pull on a shirt and walk back to the bathroom to put on his boxers and jeans. Ron followed him to the bathroom and stuck his arm out to keep Harry from closing the door. As Harry shot him an annoyed look, Ron couldn't help but smile.

"I want you. I'm sorry for leaving I wasn't throwing you away I was saving you from being with me. How can you do better if you aren't attracted to anyone else?" Ron said with a smirk.

"I'll find someone," Harry grumbled as he tried to close the door. Ron shook his head, the smirk still etched on his face.

"Don't close the door, I like the view,"

Harry screwed up his face. "Shut up you asshole. This isn't funny. Let me get dressed."

Ron walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He grabbed Harry and shoved him against the door, dropping the towel from Harry's waist and leaning in to kiss him hard.

Harry didn't stop Ron. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and allowed himself to be lifted up so he could wrap his legs around Ron's waist. Ron smiled into the kiss.

"God I missed this," Ron whispered against Harry's lips.

* * *

"I love make up sex," Ron said as they lay on Harry's bed staring up at the ceiling.

"That was the first time you've ever had it," Harry stated.

"Yeah, and I loved it,"

Harry chuckled for a second but then stopped. "This doesn't change anything, Ron. You still left. You can't just come back here and use me as your sex toy,"

Ron turned onto his side to look into Harry's face. "That's not what I'm doing, love. I want to be with you forever. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. Anything you want I will do…or not do. Anything."

Harry bit his lip. He turned around onto his other side so that he was facing the wall. Ron scooted closer to him and spooned up against him. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, put his hand on Harry's heart, and pulled him closer.

"Talk to me, love," Ron whispered into Harry's ear. "Tell me what's bothering you. I know I wasn't here when you needed me the most, but I'm all ears now. I'm listening. I'm here I promise,"

Harry closed his eyes and felt a tear slip through. He swallowed the lump in his throat and held back the rest of the tears. He took a deep breath. There was so much to tell. There was so much that was bothering him. He was a murderer. What would Ron think of him after he found out? Would he be scared or angry?

He took another deep breath. Where to begin…

* * *

_I couldn't tell him. You understand, right? Hopefully you will someday. I couldn't tell him until I knew if Dr. Wheeler could fix it. So I vowed that I would live up every second with Harry while I could. He didn't need to know what was going on when he was dealing with so much already. I didn't want him to dwell on my possible and looming death. I wanted to die knowing that we lived and loved together truly and as fully as we could, while we could. I needed no sympathy from Harry. I was perfectly fine with him hating me for leaving him, as long as he didn't have to be hurt or scared about why I left. I was perfectly fine with him hating me for leaving him, just so long as I could spend what little time I had left loving him to my fullest ability. _


	11. And Now to Rebuild

**I'm continuing this after years of hiatus. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**And Now to Rebuild**

* * *

"I'm a murderer." It was a simple statement. A statement said so softly, Ron wondered if it had been said at all. And yet- it broke Ron's heart.

"Harry, you aren't a murderer. You are a saviour," Ron said softly, pulling Harry closer to his chest. He kissed Harry's cheek and breathed in the scent of his hair. Then scooted back and laid on his back, pulling Harry so that he'd turn around and lay across Ron's chest. Harry reluctantly followed Ron's lead, glad he'd taken a shower.

"No, Ron. I killed a person. I used the killing curse and I didn't even flinch. I wanted him dead, Ron. What kind of a person wants another person dead? I'm just as bad as Tom Riddle himself."

"Are you saying that no one else- not my family or Hermione or Lupin- killed anyone during the battle?" Ron asked rather pointedly.

"That's beside the point," Harry answered grumpily after a moment of silence.

Ron chuckled, pulling Harry's hair away from his forehead so that he could kiss his scar. "Don't be daft, Harry. Hermione told me that my mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange. I'd bet a hundred galleons that she wanted that loathsome woman dead, too. I wouldn't, in any light, consider my mum a murderer. Would you?"

Harry sighed heavily and looked up at Ron. "No."

"Brilliant. So we've solved that bit," Ron responded with a smile. Harry put his head back down on Ron's chest and closed his eyes, wanting to just fall asleep. He couldn't, though. There was still so much left to be said. So he sat up and pulled away from Ron, bringing his knees up to his chin and taking a deep breath.

"You left me."

Three words, so small, whispered so quietly, and yet Ron felt the sudden need to be sick and cry and scream all at the same time. He sat up and crossed his legs, looking directly at Harry, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "I did."

"You're going back, aren't you. To wherever you live now," Harry said flatly, still not looking up at Ron.

"I am." Ron answered simply.

Harry put his cheek down on his knee and stared at the wall. He closed his eyes tight. "Where do you live, now?"

"It's a city called Everwood, Colorado. It's in America." Ron watched as Harry nodded his head slowly, still facing the wall with his eyes closed. "I'll be going back soon. I have a flat and a job and I've still got things to take care of. But I'll come visit every day, I swear it."

"Can I come live with you? Get away from this place. Away from magic, if I can," Harry asked. The tone in his voice was determined and he finally looked Ron right in the eye.

"Of course you can, Harry. Where I live is a Muggle town and I don't actually do much magic," Ron explained. Inside, he was starting to feel nervous. This would prove to be very difficult if he wanted to keep Harry in the dark about his sickness. He could do it, though. He could try.

* * *

"You're bringing him back? Honestly, Ronald! If he will be living with you in America, you need to tell him!" Hermione insisted when Ron explained what had happened the day before. Ron shook his head and looked Hermione square in the eye.

"No. Absolutely not. He can't know. I'll tell the whole town to keep it quiet if I have to, but Harry will learn nothing of it!"

Hermione glared at Ron and didn't blink, trying to get him to see the reality of the situation. Harry would be living with Ron- there would be no way to keep the illness a secret. Ron glared right back, his anger exuding off of his body and out of his eyes. Hermione shook her head and sighed, releasing their glare and relaxing her body.

"Fine. But it won't be easy, Ron. I just don't understand why it has to be a secret," Hermione said softly.

"It's my decision. I don't want pity, and I don't want him to be worried. It's my burden, Hermione."

* * *

"Yeah, Cam, I'll be back tomorrow," Ron explained to his American flatmate over the telephone that Hermione was letting him use. She only usually used it for her parents, but she understood his need to use it for this situation. "Look, I'm bringing Harry back with me…"

"Cool, yeah, he can sleep on our couch. I can't wait to meet him!" Cam responded enthusiastically from the other side of the line. Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinching the top of his nose. This was awkward.

"Yeah, err, Harry'll probably be sleeping in my room…with me."

There was a small moment of silence, in which, Ron assumed, Cam was putting it all together.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, man, that's cool. I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know. That's cool though, I'm sure that our couch is like so uncomfortable," Cam responded, his voice genuine.

Ron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "There's one other thing, mate. Harry doesn't know about me, I mean about Jeremy and everything,"

"Not a problem! I'll let everyone around town know to shut their traps!" Cam responded without missing a beat. "Hey, man, Amanda wants to talk to you. That cool?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, mate. Thanks so much,"

Cam chuckled. "Dude, I'm just happy you're coming back. I had a weird feeling you'd be gone for good. I'll see you tomorrow! Travel safely!"

"Ron! How are you? How's Harry? You're coming back!" Amanda's voice rang into Ron's ear. In another circumstance he might be annoyed, but at this moment he welcomed the sound.

"Yeah! We'll be there tomorrow. He's decided he wants to live with me, needs to get away from everything here, you know,"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to meet him! I miss you so much! How are you?"

"Knackered. I'm probably going to try to get some sleep soon. I can't wait to see you, too,"

Amanda laughed. "Get some sleep, Ron. You have a long day of travels ahead of you. Cam and I will be waiting with a fresh meal when you boys get here tomorrow,"

Ron laughed lightly, remembering that the Muggle way to get from London to Colorado was to fly. He shook his head and said his goodbyes before hanging up and heading up to his bedroom. Harry was in the shower across the hall, so Ron slipped into bed to take a nap while he waited for his friend. He felt overwhelmed and nervous. This was going to be a long roller-coaster ride, but Ron hoped with all his might that it would be worth it.

_Change in POV_

_At the time, I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Deep down I knew that true love is never happy. I had a hard time admitting it, though. And so I let him move in with me in Everwood, convinced that my secret would stay just that. But my sickness just kept getting worse. And you can only hide something like that for so long. And so once again, the story continues._


	12. Revealed Secrets

**Chapter 12**

**Revealed Secrets**

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to start to feel comfortable in Everwood. Everyone treated him like family and it seemed as though Ron _was_ their family. It was nice for Harry to take a break from magic. No one in Everwood knew about the magical world, and seeing as they were living with a Muggle, they were basically prohibited from using it. Cam seemed completely comfortable with Harry and Ron, making Ron feel relieved and appreciative of his friends.

They'd been able to go to dinner at the Burrow once a week, which had made Ron's mum all the more happy with the two boys. None of Ron's family ever brought up the fact that they were more than friends, but didn't seem too uncomfortable by it either.

Jeremy had been working near-constantly looking to find ways to treat Ron's illness. He had Ron come in three times a week to check in. As far as Harry was concerned, Ron just worked later on those days and Jeremy was just a friend he'd met through Amanda. They'd only been there two weeks when Ron had another episode.

Amanda and Cam were making dinner and Harry was sitting in the kitchen visiting with them. Ron was watching the telly and, when he felt the episode coming, he ran back to his bathroom and grabbed the phone to call Jeremy. He'd gotten sick twice by the time Amanda came looking for him.

"Ron, dinner is- Ron! Are you okay? Cam!" Amanda had run over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. Cam came running into the room with a giant bowl in his hands, Harry on his heels. He picked Ron up gently and walked him back to Ron and Harry's room, laying him on he bed and putting the bowl next to him.

"I'll call Jeremy!" Cam shouted, leaving the room again.

"Stop, he's on his way. Relax, I'm fine," Ron croaked, his voice sore from being sick. Amanda called to Cam to come back. Harry stood in the doorway of the room, watching Ron. His face looked torn. Ron locked eyes with him, a determined look on his face hoping to calm Harry down.

Cam came up behind Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Harry, let's grab Ron a glass of water. He'll be fine, Jeremy's coming over to look at him,"

Harry let Cam lead him away from the room. Ron felt defeated. Defeated by this disease. He leaned grabbed the bowl and got sick again. Amanda sat on the bed and rubbed his back, and Cam came back in with a glass of water, which Ron took gratefully. Cam looked back at the door at a shy-looking Harry and smiled gently. There was a knock at the front door, so Cam left to grab it. Harry walked in slowly and knelt down next to the bed. Amanda got up and walked out of the bedroom, muttering something about talking to Jeremy.

Harry put his hand on the side of Ron's face and looked into his blood-shot eyes. He glance around the room cautiously before pulling his wand out from under the mattress of their bed and muttering a spell under his breath. A wet washcloth came flying toward them and Harry caught it and softly ran it over Ron's sweaty forehead.

"You're sick," Harry whispered.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just must have a stomach flu or something," Ron responded, trying to sound stronger than he felt. He leaned forward and kissed Harry. He knew Harry wasn't convinced, but he just prayed that Harry could let it go and not over-exaggerate it. Jeremy came into the room then, swift yet calm, and went to the other side of the bed.

"How's he holding up, Harry?" Jeremy asked lightly.

"I guess that's up to you, isn't it?" Harry said, smiling politely and trying to hide the worry in his eyes.

Jeremy smiled and looked at Ron quickly, noticing the plea in his eyes. "Probably just a little stomach flu, nothing to be worried about. I've got to take a look at Ron for a minute, Harry, could you possibly go grab him a fresh glass of water please?"

Harry nodded before looking down at Ron and kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be right outside,"

Ron nodded and watched as Harry left. He turned to Jeremy.

"Thanks," Ron told Jeremy.

"Of course. Look, Ron, I've been really looking into this thing, but the fact of the matter is that it's getting worse. I'm working with the best doctors is the world right now and we're at a loss. We might need to start keeping you in the hospital and see what's going on in your brain and body daily as well as what happens with them when you have an episode. I'm not quite sure what else to do at this point,"

Ron stared at Jeremy intently. He had an internal debate with himself and then finally took a deep breath and began as best as he could.

"Jeremy, there's something you should know. I need you to take it calmly and hear me out. Bullocks. I dunno how to say it. I think it's the only way to make me better. Jeremy, I'm a…I'm a wizard. There's a magical world and we keep it secret from non-magic folk. They are the ones who sent me to you, my kind of doctors. I think that, now that you know what the disease is, it's time to get them back involved,"

Jeremy stared at Ron for at least five minutes, his face screwed up. Ron pulled his wand out from under the mattress where it was kept with Harry's. He waved his wand at the bowl full of sick from before Jeremy arrived. The contents of the bowl vanished. Jeremy's breath caught and he started to stammer. Ron pulled out the phone and called Hermione, desperately needing help in this situation.

Hermione arrived not a full minute later and sat with Jeremy, explaining things to him, for nearly half an hour. Afterwards, he came back to the bed and sat down on it, deep in thought, while he looked at Ron.

"How soon can we get them involved?" Jeremy asked. Ron smiled and gave Hermione a grateful look. The Healers arrived ten minutes later after Jeremy had dipped out to explain to Amanda, Cam, and Harry that he was doing tests to see what was the matter with their friend. Hermione couldn't show herself due to Amanda and Cam not knowing how she'd gotten there, and Jeremy didn't want Harry to know the extent of what was going on.

* * *

Two days later, an owl tapped at their kitchen window. Ron sent a silent thanks to Merlin that Cam had spent the night at Amanda's the night before. The note was from his mother. In a scribble that screamed anger at Ron, Molly Weasley had written how she expected him at the Burrow that evening because something needed to be 'discussed'. Ron rolled his eyes and chucked the note. He explained to Harry that they'd be going to dinner at the Burrow that night instead of the following night as originally planned. Harry was fine with it.

When they arrived at the Burrow that evening, there was a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on the front counter. A picture of Ron was on the cover, lying in their bed in Everwood with Harry knelt beside him. Ron watched as Harry's photographed self leaned down and kissed Ron's forehead and stood up from the bed. A gasp that came from his left made him jump. He looked at Harry who had his hand over his mouth, his face screwed up. Ron looked back down at the paper. 'The Boy Who Lived, Saving His Friend From a Deadly Disease' was the headline. Ron closed his eyes and tried to re-even out his breath.

"Is it true, Ronald?" Molly Weasley screeched, coming into the kitchen. "Sit! Tell me, now, are you dying?"

Ron could tell she'd been crying because her eyes were swollen and her face was splotchy. Ron took a steady breath and looked up at her from where she'd sat him down. Harry was standing next to her, looking down at Ron with such a look of hurt and dread that it made Ron's heart hurt.

"Yeah, mum. I'm sick,"

_The world knew. And Harry and my family were the last to know. Don't judge me. I'm not expecting you to understand. The point is, I told them. I told him. And it was his decision to make for what he wanted to do next. Keep in mind: True love is never happy. Not this love, at least. What's weird is that, especially in our circumstance, it's okay that it isn't happy. Because at the end of the day, if it was always happy it wouldn't be able to be _**real**. _And if we were anything, we were real. So now he knew. And the story continues._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have another coming soon. My sincerest apologies for putting this story on hiatus for so long, but I'm back to finish it up! I'd love it if you could leave some reviews to let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**  
_


	13. Surviving Alone

**Hey there, everyone! Here's the next chapter. Again, please leave some reviews and constructive criticism! Happy Reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: All JKR's, just my plot!  
**

Chapter 13  
Surviving Alone

Harry didn't go back to Everwood with Ron that night. Hurt and angry, he explained to Cam and Amanda that word had spread back in London about Ron's sickness and that Harry had found out when Ron's mother had called to reprimand him for keeping it a secret. Cam and Amanda were under the impression that Ron and Harry visited friends in a nearby town called Silverton each week for dinner, considering Ron couldn't exactly explain how they'd get to London for supper and back to Everwood in the course of three to four hours. Ron had also thrown in a lie about where Harry was, saying that he'd decided to stay in a hotel in Silverton until he could sort out how to handle the new information. Cam and Amanda had understood Ron's silent plea to drop the subject, Cam running to order pizza and break out a new carton of ice cream and Amanda picking out movies to take Ron's mind off of everything for the night.

Ron appreciated it, as did his stomach seeing as he didn't eat at his mum's. He spent half an hour explaining everything to his mother, father, and best friend. When he'd finished, his mum and dad had asked questions determinedly. His mum had told him about her friend from Hogwarts that was now a Healer and promised him that she'd owl him that evening. Ron had been factual about everything, not letting his feelings get to him. Harry sat at the table with them the whole time, staring at his feet silently. After an hour or so, Ron's dad went for a walk around the garden to swallow everything while his mum went straight to the stove to cook. Harry, though, had stood after only a small second and mumbled that he "couldn't do this," before Apparating away. Ron had been so heartbroken that he'd given his mum a small kiss on the cheek before grumbling that he had to get back home and Apparating to the back alleyway in Everwood near his apartment that he and Harry used for leaving and entering the town.

Cam and Amanda were great and it was just what Ron had needed, yet halfway through the first movie, Ron had ran to the bathroom to retch. He had briefly thought that maybe he had food poisoning, or his stomach was upset from day's happenings, but deep down he knew it was the illness; and what was more: he knew it was getting worse.

Cam and Amanda settled him into his bed with his sick bowl and a glass of water. They didn't call Jeremy this time, because Ron didn't want to bother him. There was nothing Jeremy could do until he came up with a cure. As far as the episodes, Ron knew he just had to ride them out. He planned to call Jeremy the following day to let him know that the episodes were getting closer together, but other than that Ron just planned to let the episode blow over while he stayed in bed and tried not to think about the fact that he missed Harry. He knew it was better off if Harry left him. He knew that if Harry stayed with Ron it would just be worse in the end if the illness took Ron. He just couldn't help that he loved the raven-haired boy and wanted nothing more than said boy to be lying beside him, running a cold wash-cloth over Ron's overly-sweaty forehead.

When the episode had finished, Ron felt knackered. It took while due to his overactive thoughts, but eventually sleep took Ron and Ron surrendered gratefully.

* * *

Two days later found Ron and Amanda on their lunch break at work, eating sandwiches under a tree. Harry still hadn't contacted Ron, but he wasn't letting his fear and anxiety about it show on the outside because he didn't want his friends and coworkers to know he was hurt by it. More than that, though, he was trying to convince himself that it was for the better and it proved easier to do that when he wasn't letting himself fall apart.

"I think it's time you drive down to Silverton," Amanda told Ron nonchalantly between bites.

Ron chuckled. "Something tells me he isn't there anymore."  
"You think he went back to London?" she asked, her eyes bearing into his questioningly.

"Er, yeah. I dunno, doesn't seem like he's coming back, does it. So, it doesn't make sense for him to stay there,"

Amanda stopped eating and put her sandwich down. "He's coming back. He's in love with you."

Ron felt uneasy. That was weird to hear. They didn't talk like that to each other, or especially about each other to other people. Trying to change the subject, he remembered Cam had taken Amanda out last night. He'd shown Ron the engagement ring he planned on giving to her. Ron instinctively looked down at Amanda's ring finger and broke into a wide grin.

"Goofy git finally asked, I see," Ron stated happily, his eyes telling her what he meant.

She laughed easily and unconsciously grabbed at the ring and started to play with it, never removing it from its place on her finger.

"Do you think it's too soon? We've only been together for less than three months, you know?" Her question seemed hesitant, but her voice didn't. Her voice seemed excited and happy, hopeful and in love.

"I feel like you can be engaged for a while, I mean you don't have to get married right away. I've never seen a couple as meant-to-be as you two," Ron told her, meaning every word.

Amanda looked Ron straight in the eye and her face turned serious and determined. "I have."

_Change in POV  
I could say that it didn't hurt me, that time when Harry wasn't speaking to me. I could say that I was being selfless and knew it was for the better. I could say that I didn't even noticed how much time had passed- (twelve days, twenty-three hours, and thirty-six minutes). I could tell you that it didn't phase me that he didn't care that I was sick and didn't want to be there for me and help me beat the illness and get through it all. But, of course, I'd be lying. It hurt like hell. My true love for this one man was the most painful experience I've ever survived. But I did survive that. I was just struggling to survive my illness, and Harry's absence was making it a lot harder._


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 14**  
**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

5 days after Ron had told his parents and Harry at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley went to Everwood. She brought with her the Healer she'd met when they'd gone to Hogwarts together. Ron was on bed rest in his house and Jeremy happened to be there, checking in on Ron, when they arrived. Ron was briefly surprised, but it didn't take long for him to remember that this was his mum, and that he was sick. He realized at that moment that he'd be seeing a lot more of his mother.

The Healer that she'd brought, Healer Cunningham, had been filled in on Ron's case already by the other Healers at St. Mungo's who'd come to Ron's flat a week previous. Ron was happy that he'd filled Jeremy in on the magic world so that he didn't have to go into any more of those machines that took pictures of his brain, being that the Healers could do that magically. After a week, Ron had given up on Harry.

The fact of the matter was that Ron was getting worse. A lot worse. And it didn't look like they would be able to save him in time. Ron had accepted his fate, ready to leave the world knowing that he'd spent some of his life with the person he loved. If it made it easier for Harry to not be around while Ron died slowly, Ron understood that.

10 days after Ron had last seen Harry at the Burrow, an episode took over Ron's body and never went away. For days it never slowed, making him retch a few times an hour. He was glad for the Muggle IV that seemed to never let his body dehydrate, because he sometimes let his mind wander to what would happen if he retched all of his bodily fluids. Ron could feel that it was his last few days. Ron knew he would be dying soon.

On day 12, Ron allowed his family members to come say goodbye. Saying goodbye to his brothers was hard for him, of course. They looked defeated, especially Fred and George as they realized not a joke in the world could solve this situation. Ginny, though, saying goodbye to her was the hardest. She sat on his bed with her hand pressed against the side of his face. She didn't cry, instead looking determined and deep in thought. Then she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

It took a moment for Ron to realize what she was doing. When he finally figured it out, he gave a questioning look. She smiled lightly.

"It's a boy. I know it. And he'll be named after his favorite Uncle Ron. Because you will be his favourite, Ronald. You will be the first one to hold him and the first thumb that he wraps his fingers around. You will be the one to teach him to fly and to show him how to love unconditionally. You will know this child, Ronald,"

Ron grimaced. She never wanted to accept situations that didn't end ideally. Her optimism annoyed him. But then he sighed and pulled a smile, because if that's what she needed to think to get through this, then he would allow it. He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Gin," he whispered.

"I won't say goodbye to you, Ronald," she said, that determined look back on her face and in her tone.

"Okay."

* * *

On day 13, at 5:36pm, Harry came into Ron's room. Ron was asleep on his bed, face pale as the snow, the red in his hair was dull, lips white, dark circles under his eyes. He nervously scratched his fingers over his scar before making his way over to the bed. He summoned a chair and put it next to the bed, sitting down and grabbing Ron's hand. Ron woke, calmly, looking up at Harry.

"Hi," Ron tried to say, but his raspy throat barely allowed it. Harry smiled gently.

"Hi," he said back quietly.

"Harry?" Cam said as he entered the room. Harry turned in his seat to look at Cam. "Wow. You know, they said you'd come over and come up here. I, personally, didn't think you'd have the balls. You know I didn't get why he wasn't telling you. I figured if you loved him, you wouldn't leave just because he was sick. But I did what Ron wanted. And now I know why he didn't want you to know. Thought you'd just leave for the hard times and then show up at the end to say goodbye, did you? Fucking asshole."

Harry bit his lip and grimaced, reaching for his scar nervously again. "Yeah, I know I'm a prick, Cam. I was just confused. But this isn't goodbye. He won't die."  
Cam laughed incredulously. "Look, man, I know you haven't been around so I'll fill you in. They've given him 24 hours. And to be honest, I'd like to spend that 24 hours with my best friend, letting him be around the people who love him,"

"Cam." Ron rasped.

Cam sighed and walked over to Ron. "I'm sorry, dude, I just…I just can't pretend it's okay,"

Ron smiled. "'S okay, mate. 24 hours is a long time to spend with me,"

Cam shook his head and squeezed Ron's hand before leaving the room, trying not to cry.

"I mean it, Ron. You aren't going to die. I'm shit with words, but I think…no I know…Ron, I love you. But I know you won't die,"

_Change in POV_

_My heart went out to Harry for this statement. I just wanted everyone to accept it instead of fighting it. Oh, well, I suppose. My sickness was winning, my heart was breaking, but I loved Harry for finally saying the 3 words I'd always longed to hear coming out of that beautiful mouth. It hadn't quite taken me yet, though, so the story continues._

**Hopefully I'll be getting out the next chapter pretty soon! R&R! Thanks, lovlies!**_  
_


	15. A Death in the Story

**Chapter 15**  
**A Death in the Story**

* * *

_Before you read further, I need you to know that there is a death in this story. I'll try to end it all happily (eventually when I get to the end), but really this is not a happy story. I know this is hard for you to understand. Perhaps when you get older, it'll all be easier and less confusing. I'm trying my hardest to show you that I don't want mine and Harry's story to end. That would be most heartbreaking of all, if it happened. I will strive to keep our story going. Because it's a good one! Two best friends fighting a war side-by-side, falling in love despite the risks, etc. etc. We have a wonderful story. I know this hurts, but I have to warn you that someone dies. Someone very close to you. Someone you'll never really get to know, save for this story of mine. I'm terribly sorry about it all. I think I was at first determined to beat my illness, but I eventually gave in, let the illness win, too weak to carry on. Please, don't judge me. I was sick. I had no energy left to fight._

Change in POV

There were people that visited Ron in his 'last 24 hours' (as the doctors and Healers had started to call it) that Ron had expected to come; his boss, Mike, for one. Amanda and Cam never left, coming in every so often to hug him or hold his hand, feel him for as long as they could. Hermione and his family hovered, trying not to disturb him too often. Dean came in at one point and Ron told him to "take care of Ginny," to which Dean had responded that Ginny would probably be the one to take care of him, making Ron chuckle at his sister's independence. Jeremy and the Healers paced his room a lot and he could hear them whispering and babbling on about medical terms in the hallway. Jeremy was in a constant state of anxiety, always looking as though he was physically wracking his brain for answers. Harry literally never left Ron's side again.

There were also those visitors that Ron would have never expected in a hundred years. Lavender Brown popped in for only a moment to shed a dramatic tear and squeeze his hand, leaving after being glared down by Harry and Hermione. There was the bartender from the local bar that Ron had all but moved into his first months in Everwood. And then there was a small, cute black-haired bird with what Ron had once considered a tight ass. Ron hadn't seen her since before Harry had moved in. He'd slept with her on multiple occasions while he'd been in Everwood alone. He probably hadn't seen nor had sex with her in nearly 6 weeks. She was the first person he'd met in Everwood and she'd reminded him enough of Harry that he'd kept her around.

When she walked in, she was crying lightly. She was wearing jeans and a large sweater, which made sense since Ron could hear the rain on the roof and windows. Harry had moved from the seat he'd conjured to the bed where he was rubbing Ron's back gently. She closed the door behind her and turned to face Ron, feet glued to the floor like she was ready to race out of the door again if necessary. Ron offered a small smile.

"Jennifer,"

That seemed to calm her down and her shoulders released their tension, dropping slightly, while her face turned less sad and more genuine. She took a deep breath and walked to the open seat, sitting down and setting her purse on the floor next to her. She leaned in and grabbed Ron's hand, putting her elbows on the bed and letting her face get close to Ron's. She kissed him lightly. Startled, Ron pulled away and looked back at Harry, whose face was screwed up.

"Bloody fantastic. He's with me, love," Harry told her matter-of-factly.

She gasped and pulled away, looking back and forth between the boys. "What?"

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but I'm sort of taken, now," Ron tried to explain with his raspy voice.

Jennifer closed her eyes tightly and let another tear fall. "That's awkward. You're his person, huh?"

Harry screwed up his face in silent question.

"I knew that Ron was in love with someone. Every time we were together. Fuck, you look like me, just a guy version. I'm not stupid, I knew. I'm Jennifer." She offered her hand to Harry, who shook it with a hesitant, "Harry."

"It's really nice to meet you," she told Harry with a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, Jen," Ron offered.

"Ron, it's fine. Really. But I need to tell you something. And, if you and Harry, here, are serious, then I think maybe he should hear it, too."

Ron nodded.

"Ron, you can't die. You have to stay here. You have people to meet and things to do and lessons to learn and rules to break and lives to change. You have to hang on."

Ron chuckled. "I don't think that by telling the illness that I have people to meet will make it give me a longer life,"

"Well maybe if you tell it _who_ you have to meet. Like your child. Ron, I'm five weeks pregnant,"

Harry dropped the glass of water he'd been holding and it shattered against the ground. Ron pulled his big orange bowl toward his mouth and retched into it. Hermione slammed open the door and ran in crying, screeching at the top of her lungs with a look of hope in her young eyes, Jeremy right on her heals, a look of victory in his own. One moment, Ron had accepted his fate…the very next he his whole world had been turned upside down. This illness might take him, but it wouldn't keep him from meeting that small child that lay beneath his hand, now pressed tight against Jennifer's stomach.

Ron was wracking his brain trying to figure out if he could remember her last name, trying to decide how to choose between accepting death or loathing it, looking around the room until he could meet a pair of green eyes that could set his world back to normal despite the loud ruckus going on around him, the words and sounds of which he had drowned out completely. When those perfect green eyes found his, Ron felt a wave of something he'd never felt before. Then, suddenly, he fell to the bed and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the last chapter, there is still a lot more to come! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Jessica682 and Kitty-kat-the-ninja thank you for your reviews for the last couple chapters :) **


	16. Treatment

**Chapter 16**  
**Treatment**

'I know that you two are together. I think it's sick. Clearly the reason he's dying is because of how unnatural he is. You both should die.'

Hermione gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth and she dropped the note from her hands. She looked up at Harry, where he stood across from her in the kitchen of Ron's and Cam's flat. "Harry!" She exclaimed under her breath, incredulity etched on every inch of her petite face.

Harry shrugged and unconsciously messed with his hair, trying to flatten it out. As always, it did nothing. "There's tons where that came from,"

Hermione screwed up her face and shook her head. "Is that why it's taken you so long to come back?"

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Er, yeah. I dunno, I just didn't know we were going to be outed to the whole wizarding world without our consent. And then I didn't know people would react this way. Took a while, I s'pose, but in the end I guess I just don't care what people say,"

Hermione crossed the room and wrapped Harry into a hug. "It'll be alright, Harry. I swear it."

"Harry!" Amanda yelled from the Ron's room.

Harry pulled out of the hug and gave Hermione a small, somewhat embarrassed smile, before jogging over to Ron's room.

"They're going to do it. Like, now," Amanda told Harry as he entered the room, Hermione right behind him.

The Healers had come up with a series of spells that could cure Ron's brain. They'd figured it out moments before Ron had passed out. Harry assumed it had all been a little too much for Ron- between Jennifer admitting that she was pregnant, Harry shattering the cup, Hermione and Jeremy running in screaming, and all the yelling of excitement from the front room where the Healers had remained. Ron, who Hermione had once described as having the emotional range of a teaspoon, must have gotten overwhelmed and passed out before Harry could've said 'Quidditch'. Harry had yelled angrily at everyone to "get the bloody hell out" before he grabbed a wet wash cloth and cleaned Ron's face of the sweat and sick, re-settling him back into his bed, and leaving the room for Jeremy to take a look at him and so that he could talk to everyone.

The problem was that the spells the Healers had come up with were extremely strenuous, so all five of the Healers would have to be involved and it would take hours. The Healers had decided to go take naps before their first attempt at the healing process. It would take a series of six treatments, one per month, but the Healers were so excited to be involved in such 'cutting-edge' magic, and ecstatic at the fact that they'd found a cure, that they were up for the job. Due to the fact that Amanda and Cam still didn't know about magic, Mrs. Weasley wanted to take Ron back to the Burrow for the treatments, however Jeremy wouldn't let Ron leave. He was hours away from his last breath and Jeremy was not about to have Ron moved anywhere. So, Harry, Hermione, and Jeremy had taken Amanda and Cam aside and explained the world of magic. Harry briefly wondered how much trouble he'd be getting into from the ministry, but then realized that he'd saved the whole of the wizarding world and muggle world combined, so he didn't much care what the ministry had to say about it.

The Healers were lined up at Ron's bed, two on each side and one at the foot. Harry heard someone mumble, "If only Dumbledore and Merlin, themselves were here for this moment," and it made his stomach turn. He walked up to the bed and sat matter-of-factly against the headboard, pulling Ron to a sitting position between Harry's legs.

"Mister Potter, I'm afraid that won't be appropriate," one of the Healers all but growled at Harry.

Harry glared daggers into that Healer's eyes. "I killed Voldemort. I saved every individual person in this room. I had to actually _kill_ someone for you, and Ron helped nearly every step of the way. So, if you have a problem with he and I, Hermione, one of the greatest Witches of my time, will relieve you. Because as far as I'm concerned, there's a lot of magic that is about to enter my best friend, and I intend on supporting him every moment of these treatments."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry. Hermione stood in the corner of the room and let a small sob of pride. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Amanda whispered, "Take that you asshole," under her breath and hoped the Healer had heard her. Cam laughed lightly before stating confidently that he'd gladly help escort the man out of the room. At first, the Healer had looked taken aback, but after Harry was finished talking, the Healer gave Harry a look of utter respect and nodded his head.

"That won't be necessary," the Healer told Cam, before giving Harry a wink of understanding and apology and Harry was briefly reminded of Dumbledore.

"Fine. Let's begin then," Harry told them as he leaned his face down and whispered, "If we're going to do this, then you are going to live for a very long time because I can't fight for us alone every time. Stay strong, my love," and he leaned in and kissed Ron's ear lightly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready to get through the extreme magic his body was inevitably going to take. He couldn't think of anything more worth it than seeing those bloody beautiful brown eyes one more time.

**There you all go! Thanks so much for the Reviews! Ron's been sick at this point for nearly a year. I'll get another chapter out soon! R&R!**


	17. More than words

_I remember waking up after my first treatment. I was drenched in sweat, my head was pounding and my body had felt sore, though at the time I hadn't known why. The first thing I could think of was Jennifer. I kept picturing a little baby with jet-black hair and amber-coloured eyes and I couldn't help but realize how perfect it was that I'd be having a baby with a woman that looked so similar to Harry. My second thought was whether or not Harry had left me again. I'd gotten someone pregnant, I'd be having a child and family with someone other than him. It was all I could do to hold myself together._

* * *

Panicked, Ron searched the room, breathing heavily, sweat still dripping down his face. He heard an all too familiar giggle get closer to his room.

"Jer!" giggle "Sh! You'll wake him!" giggle "Stop! I'm going in now, cut it out!" Hermione's tone contradicted her words. Ron could hear the smile on her lips and strangely calmed him down. He sat upright and flung his legs to the side of the bed, ready to stand. The door opened and Hermione entered quietly. When she saw him, she jumped.

"Ron! Merlin, you scared me, I thought you'd still be asleep! What are you doing? Lie back down, Ronald!" The worry in her voice was all-too evident and Ron chuckled lightly.

"I feel fine, 'Mione, really," he tried to reassure her, looking around her to the door, hoping to see Harry come in.

"You're positively drenched in sweat and pale as a sheet of paper! Ron just- what are looking- oh, Ronald, he's having a shower lie down," Hermione told him as she tried to push him back to a lying position.

"He's here?" Ron asked, nervously, his voice breaking slightly.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald, did you think he'd leave? He's been here the whole time you were out, didn't leave once. He even sat with you and supported you as you got your treatment. It completely knackered the poor boy, he slept for nearly a day. I'm starting to think you are rubbing off on-"

"Treatment?" Ron interrupted her. She finally settled him back under the sheets and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing him. She explained it all to him matter-of-factly, trying her very best not to let him know how scary it had been to see the magic from all the Healers entering his fragile, listless body. She didn't want him to know that she'd cried at the sounds Harry had made, as though he was fighting against something that was five times his size, holding Ron for dear life the whole time. She didn't want him to know that he'd been in a sort of coma for nearly four days and that for the first three of those days everyone had been nervously perched in his room, watching him and waiting for him to wake up. It didn't surprise her that he didn't remember waking up the night before, as he'd only woken for a moment, searching the room for Harry before finding him sitting at the edge of the bed, tugging at his arm to lie down, and then cuddling up with him on the bed, falling into an actual sleep as everyone, relieved as all get-out, left the room to finally eat and shower and become human again.

When she was done telling him about the treatment and the treatment plan, he sighed heavily, understanding why he wasn't feeling sick anymore. He found her eyes again and very seriously said, "What about Jennifer? He didn't leave me after she…you know…"

Hermione tilted her head in question. "I'm not sure what happened with Jennifer, but Harry most certainly did not leave you after she left."

Ron considered telling Hermione what had happened, but he decided that he wanted to find out how Harry felt about it all, first. Then the thought crossed Ron's mind that Jennifer could have made it all up. Maybe Harry had spoken with her and it had just been her trying to take the piss. He didn't have much time to think about it further because Harry entered the door just then, towel in hand, hair wet and disarray, shirt sticking to his damp skin, face pink from the hot water. He looked up and caught Ron's eye, dropping his towel to the ground and crossing the room in three strides, kneeling next to the bed and grabbing Ron's hand.

"Welcome back, love," was all Harry said, and Ron felt his stomach flip and his heart clenched. He'd fallen in love with Harry all over again in that moment. It was then that Ron made a personal goal for himself to fall in love all over again with Harry each and every day that they got to spend together. Ron stared into Harry's green eyes, his breathing somewhat heavy, feeling as though the only thing keeping him grounded to the Earth was the hand that was holding his own, and the other hand that was making its way to the side of Ron's neck. Harry rubbed his thumb along Ron's earlobe and it made Ron shiver.

"I love you, too," Ron told him lightly, realizing he'd never said it back to Harry all those nights ago when he'd returned. Harry's eyes smiled and he leaned in to kiss Ron gently.

He knew he needed to ask Harry about Jennifer. He knew that he needed to discuss why Harry had left and why he'd come back. He knew that they needed to discuss a course of action for Ron's treatments. But the fact of the matter was that he hadn't slept with the man he loved in far too long and Ron was finally starting to feel like he actually could, the sickness wasn't in the way anymore. So he pulled Harry into the bed so that Harry was lying on top of Ron. He removed Harry's shirt slowly. And that evening, he showed Harry that the words "I love you," meant a lot more than either of them could ever explain.

**Next chapter soon to come! Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think!**


	18. A Child

Chapter 18  
A Child

* * *

"She wants to keep it," Harry told Ron. They were in bed, Ron lying on his back and Harry lying on his stomach, draped across Ron's stomach. Harry was tracing circles on Ron's chest, and Ron was rubbing Harry's back absentmindedly. Ron stared up at the ceiling, overwhelmed. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"Then I have to stay here, in Everwood," Ron said, determinedly. "I understand if you can't, Harry, if you want to go back home. I get it, I mean."

Harry got out of bed, his body rigid. He stood next to it, glaring a hole into Ron's eyes. Ron expected from the look on Harry's face that he was about to yell, but he was wrong. Harry growled. His voice so low that Ron felt he could feel the words down to his soul. Harry's whole body shook when he spoke, his anger taking over, and Ron couldn't help but feel the need to pounce on Harry and pin him against a wall. The thought briefly reminded Ron of their first kiss and it sent shivers down his spine at the passion that had been exchanged in that kiss. That same passion that now resided in Harry's bright green eyes. Ron's breath hitched.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you? After everything? After the war and you leaving and coming back and being so ill that I'd damn near given in to the feeling that you'd die? Fuck off, Ron Weasley."

Ron shook his head slowly, silently. "I just thought…I mean…er…Sorry, Harry, I just wasn't thinking. It's just…Harry, it's a baby. _My_ baby. With someone else. I guess I just assumed…I dunno,"

Harry never broke eye contact and it killed Ron to see the look of hurt in his eyes. "Do you think I don't know that? That it's _your_ child? I get it, Ron. I get that with your illness and everything with you and I, it's only making things more complex, I get it. But you can just piss off if you think I'm leaving. You don't want me in your child's life, fine, but don't make it seem like _I_ left _you_."

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other, Ron still in the bed, sitting up, sheet coving his hips and below, his body stretched towards Harry, who was standing between the bed and the door, his body twisted somewhat towards the door, yet his face looking straight at Ron.

"I'm going to have a shower," Harry mumbled before stalking out of the room. Ron flopped all the way onto his back again, head hitting the bed roughly as he grunted in frustration. If only he wasn't shit at words he wouldn't have hurt Harry's feelings.

He was glaring at the ceiling, as though he had a vendetta against it. He heard the door open, but didn't turn his head to see who it was until she said softly, "I see you're feeling better." Jennifer. Ron held in the groan that tried to escape his throat. He clenched his eyelids tight and then took a deep breath, sitting up and looking at her. She stood awkwardly next to the bed and Ron scanned the room for his shirt, glad that he'd already put his boxers back on. He found it at the foot of the bed and put it on haphazardly before getting out of the bed and standing awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot waiting for her to talk first. Reading his uncomfortability easily, she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, patting it lightly to tell him to sit beside her. He obliged, thankful to find something to do.

"I assume Harry's told you I intend to keep it." It was a statement more than a question, but Ron still nodded his affirmation. She nodded back, slowly. "And how do you feel about that?"

Ron could feel the blush creep its way to his cheeks. "Er, yeah, I s'pose I'm alright with that. I'd like to be around while I can, you know, under the circumstances,"

Jennifer seemed to understand what Ron meant. She smiled. "Of course, Ron. And Harry can be involved, too, if he wants. I'm, like, not really sure what your guys' relationship entails, but I want to make it clear that I don't care that you're gay and if anything I think it would be amazing for a baby to have a lot of parents that will love and care for him or her, you know?"

Ron grinned. "That's great, Jen, really. You've no idea how good it feels to hear that. I dunno how he feels about it all, but I appreciate you being so understanding,"

Jen leaned in for a hug and Ron opened his arms to her, thankful. After a moment, they pulled apart and she rubbed his arm in a comforting way before standing and walking towards the door. She turned to look back at Ron when she reached the door, hand on the handle, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm excited, Ron. I've always really wanted a baby. I'm glad I'm having one with such an amazing man,"

Ron blushed again. "Thanks, Jen," he mumbled awkwardly before watching her giggle and turn back to the door, opening it slowly and walking out.

* * *

Harry was standing in the kitchen, making a sandwich and having a conversation with Hermione and Jeremy. His dark hair was disarray, per usual. His bangs were parted just slightly right where his scar lay, and Ron could just make it out on his pale forehead. His glasses, try as they might, couldn't hide the dark circles that lay under Harry's eyes. His small body, toned from the war and years of Quidditch, was nearly hidden under Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt that Harry always wore. Ron leaned against the open doorway and watched the way Harry talked to Hermione, his voice smooth and low, yet higher than Ron's own. He crossed his arms and became entranced, his face completely focused on Harry. So focused, in fact, that he didn't notice when Jeremy turned to face him and greeted him politely. He didn't notice until Harry had stopped speaking and had also turned to look at him. Embarrassed, he stood upright again and took one step into the kitchen, looking at Jeremy, then Hermione, and resting his gaze back on Harry. Harry stared straight back.

"Have a chance to talk to Jennifer? Tell her you're staying?" Harry asked Ron bluntly. The tone in his voice was somewhat aggressive, daring Ron to answer.

"Yeah, couldn't very well leave it longer, could I?" Ron challenged back.

"So when do you want me to leave?" Harry asked, his tone staying strong, not giving in.

Ron gave in, braking the gaze between them to stare at the floor, his voice turning unsure and broken. "Actually, I thought maybe you could…Jennifer wouldn't mind if…I mean if you wanted to…"

As Ron stood there, face as bright as his hair, hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, staring at the floor, Harry felt as though he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

"Oh, honestly! Harry, he obviously wants you in his child's life. Ronald, he obviously wants to be! This is absurd!" Hermione interjected incredibly, staring back and forth between the boys. Jeremy chuckled uncomfortable beside her and then tugged at her hand to follow him out of the room to leave the boys to talk alone.

Ron chanced a small, subtle glance up at Harry. Harry was breathing somewhat heavily, staring right at Ron, a smile pulling at his lips slightly.

"Is she right?" Harry asked.

Ron took a deep breath and lifted his head all the way back up to face Harry fully. "Well, yeah,"

"Okay, then. Yeah, if Jennifer's alright with it all," Harry let the smile win over his face.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment to read his face. After deciding it was all real, he grinned broadly. "Brilliant,"

Harry crossed the room and pushed Ron up against the wall behind him. He ran his fingers through Ron's hair and felt a sense of calm at how bright and natural Ron's hair was again, having missed it when Ron had been sick. He kissed Ron roughly and then pulled away after a moment to look at him again. Ron was grinning drunkly.

"It's gunna look like you and me, you know. Cos you and Jen look so similar. It'll be just as much your child as it is mine, Harry,"

Harry felt as though his heart had grown too large for his chest and he had butterflies in his stomach. He'd never realized how much he'd wanted a child before, and it was as though all his unknown desires were being granted.

_Change in POV  
I suppose this isn't a surprise to you. You knew there would be a child entering the picture soon. I just thought it would be relevant for you to know how it came to be that Harry would accept that child. This was a lovely point in my life. Harry and I were able to be together, we were getting ready to be fathers, and for a little while, my sickness had died down. But as you very well know, that wellness didn't last for too long. And so, I will continue._

__**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon! Please leave a little review to let me know what you think! :D  
**


	19. Another Bout of Treatments

**Hi all! So this chapter is crucial in for this story. You finally find out who Ron is writing this story for. Leave some reviews to let me know what you think! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 19  
Another bout of Treatments**

"We're going to have little ones the same age, you know," Ginny told Harry matter-of-factly. He chuckled and put an arm lazily over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Congratulations, Gin," he told her, his tone easy and content.

"You too, Harry." Ginny returned. She looked down at the pile of letters on the counter. She picked one up and eyed it curiously. She opened it and gasped.

_You sick bastards. You should burn in hell for what you are. _

"Harry, what the hell?" Ginny asked incredulously, dropping the piece of parchment paper as though it physically burned her. Harry shook his head and made a face that said, 'what can you do?' He shrugged and said, "Yeah, we get those a lot. People can't handle two men in love, I s'pose,"

"Harry, that's awful! I can't belie-" Ginny started to say but was interrupted by a yell from the bathroom.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Hermione yelled.

"Merlin she's been around Ron for too long," Ginny muttered under her breath before she followed Harry swiftly to the bathroom.

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. Ron was passed out on the bathroom floor, the toilet full of sick. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath before reaching down and grabbing his partner. He carried him back into the bedroom and laid the redhead down on the bed. Jeremy came into the room, quick yet calm, and started to examine Ron, glancing every few seconds expectantly at the door. It didn't take long for one of the Healers to enter and Jeremy's body seemed to relax slightly. It hadn't yet been a fortnight since the first treatment and Ron had seemed to be getting better.

"This is just his body reacting to the backlash of the treatment. This is why we have to do so many treatments. We do some magic and it fixes his brain for a while, then his brain will go back to how it was and will backlash with a vengeance because it'll try to make up for lost time. The more we do treatments, the less his brain will remember how to go back to this place. I need to get in touch with other Healers. I'm no longer confident that one treatment per month is enough," the Healer explained to Jeremy, allowing Harry to take it all in as well.

Harry tried to control his breathing and think only positive thoughts as he stroked the side of Ron's face, squeezing the redhead's hand tightly.

* * *

"They want to do them every two weeks for now," Jeremy told Hermione quietly. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Ron, running a cold washcloth over his forehead. Jeremy stood next to the bed behind Hermione, his hands massaging her shoulders as her bed leaned against his stomach. His American accent calmed her, as did his presence. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. She sniffled and he leaned down again to kiss the side of her forehead. "I'm sorry, babe,"

"I can't believe this is all happening. What if it doesn't work, Jeremy? He's going to be a dad. He's supposed to be a dad!" Hermione let a few tears fall before wiping at them angrily. Jeremy knelt down and lined their faces up. He put his hands on the sides of her face and wiped her eyes gently with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her lightly.

"He will be, sweetie. I promise you,"

* * *

Ron felt awkward about the fact that he was awake for such an intimate moment, so he pretended to still be asleep while Jeremy comforted Hermione quietly. He should have guessed that pairing would happen and found that he was quite happy two such amazing people had found one another. Harry had walked in rather abruptly and had stood in an awkward, torn sort of way by the door while he tried to determine if entering or running away would have been the right choice. In the end, he entered and cleared his throat, walking to the opposite side of the bed and leaning down to check on Ron.

Surprised, Hermione had gasped lightly, whispered a quick apology and then had walked out slowly, her hand securely in Jeremy's. Harry chuckled to himself and Ron thought it appropriate to finally show that he was awake, opening his eyes slowly to find Harry's and then offering a slightly questioning smile. Harry chuckled again and leaned down to give Ron a small kiss.

"Awake the whole time, I gather?" Harry asked, amused.

"Unfortunately. Bit awkward, I'll admit," Ron confessed.

"Yeah, they've been _close_ for a while now. He makes her happy though," Harry explained as he grabbed a shirt and sweatpants for Ron to change into.

"Well that's good, I s'pose, isn't it? They're both brilliant," Ron offered and Harry nodded in agreeance. Ron waited a moment and let Harry help him change his clothes. "More treatments?"

Harry noted the attempt at hidden nervousness in the redhead's tone. "Yeah, love. I'm sorry. It's just a process, though, and once it's done it'll be gone,"

Ron didn't want to voice his biggest question. It had been hard enough to hear Hermione ask it. What could Harry say? How could he answer? He couldn't. So Ron let the question disappear, never to muttered from his own lips. His heart couldn't stop asking it, though, over and over. _What if it doesn't work?_

The Healers all arrived the next day and Ron and Harry were ready for the treatment this time. They were in bed again, Ron between Harry's legs and Harry against the head of the bed. They both knew that this was going to be a common occurrence in their near futures and were ready for it. Six months, though, wasn't enough time. Ron was still sick.

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

The birth of his child inched nearer and nearer, and Ron had resigned himself to the idea of never meeting him.

"Please," Ron sat on the sofa next to Harry, turned so that they could face each other. Ron was pale again, the brightness once again lost from his red hair.

"Ron," Harry begged, his tone defeated, his face screwed up and matching his tone.

"Please, Harry. Merlin knows I probably won't last another month until he's born. I need you to promise me you'll be his father," Ron's voice, strong and determined, contradicted his frail body and sunken face.

Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he lifted his chin higher and stared directly into Ron's eyes, allowing the redhead to see the pain and defeat that Harry felt. "Of course I will, Ron. As far as I'm concerned I _am_ one of his fathers. Especially since he's a part of you. But I won't be his only father, Ron,"

Ron shook his head aggressively, his demeanor giving away that he was frustrated. "I can't count on that, Harry,"

"I can."

* * *

_Change in POV_

_I'm sorry about all of this. I thought that maybe by me telling you this story, you would be able to understand what all had happened. I thought maybe it would help you come to terms with losing a parent. I guess now, I'm thinking maybe this story is a bit too much for you. Son, I just need you to know that I love you. _

_I'm sorry for all that you have had to go through, all that happened before you were even born. You deserved both of your parents to be alive through your life. I know that you consider Harry your father and you know no different, but I guess I feel responsible that all of your parents weren't able to be around for your life. _

_I'll continue this story until it's end, simply because at this point, I think you deserve it. I know that I'd sort of given up and I know I'd resigned myself to the idea that the disease would take my life. That doesn't mean I ever loved you any less, though, I've loved you with my whole heart since the moment your mother told me about you; since the moment I first touched her stomach and felt you beneath it. No True Love Story is happy, though, my child. So I'll continue this story to keep it alive. I'll continue this story to bring some happiness to my love story. This love story isn't just about Harry and I. It's about you and I as well. Because I do love you, son. And I always will._


	20. Boy Who Lived: Disgrace

**Thanks so much to those of you reviewing, I'm really glad that you like this story! Reviews let me know what you think, what you like, what you hate (constructively), etc, so leave some reviews please! Thanks! Happy Reading!  
**

**Chapter 20**  
**Boy Who Lived: Disgrace**

"Well, I s'pose this a plus side of having five Healers practically living with you," Harry said in fake amusement as a Healer mended Harry's hand back together. "Bollocks that hurt!" He was lying on the couch, where the Healer had been working on his hand for the better part of an hour. He'd given Harry a potion for the pain and was bandaging up his arm.

"Harry, I told you, it isn't right what these people are sending. It's getting worse," Hermione lectured Harry as she gestured at the group of hateful letters in a pile on the table. "Honestly, we need to figure out what to do about it,"

Harry shook his head. "It's fine, Hermione. There is nothing that can be done,"

The letter that had blown up in Harry's hand was still in a mangled pile of burnt paper and blood near the sink in the kitchen. Harry knew they were getting worse. At first they were just small notes of hateful words. Then there had been a few howlers and threats. Then this, the letter physically turned into a bomb to go off with the touch of Ron or Harry. Thankfully it was small enough to only mangle his hand. The Healer wanted to bring Harry back to St. Mungo's to make sure the skin and muscle would grow back correctly, but Hermione had insisted that Harry not leave the house for a while.

There was a sound from the fireplace and Ginny walked out holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. The fireplace had been magically installed after Ginny had told everyone about her pregnancy. For months everyone had been Apparating to the flat due to the fact that it was too small to really house everyone. Being able to Floo made everything easier and was safer for Ginny's unborn baby. After hearing about Harry's hand, pretty much everyone had stopped by to see how he was doing, but hadn't stayed for long.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously when she saw the anger on Ginny's face.

"These boys fucking killed Voldemort. Do you realize that? They saved the bloody world and yet everywhere you look its all, 'Boy-Who-Lived: In love with a Weasley…_Ronald_ Weasley!' and 'Boy Who Lived: Once a Role Model, Disgracing the Wizarding World' and 'Boy Who Lived: In Love with the Wrong Best Friend- It Must be Stopped'!" She'd started pacing and every time she quoted a different headline, her tone would turn even more disgusted and angry. She stopped, breath fast and heavy, face as red as her hair. Her voice changed to nearly a whisper, incredulity lining her words, "After all you've done. After all you're both going through,"

Harry met her eyes and tried to offer comfort through their gaze. "Gin, it's okay. I don't care. I've always had a love-hate relationship with the Wizarding world. They love me and then they hate me and then they love me again. There're more important things than that right now, if you hadn't noticed." He gestured around, to himself, to the rest of the apartment.

"We know, Harry. But now it's putting you in danger. You, Ron, Jen, the baby…it's putting you in danger. And we need to figure something out," Hermione told him, walking to Ginny and putting her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"I just can't. I can't think about that right now, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'll put a ward around the flat so that no one can reach us unless they already know where we are, but that's all I have the energy to do," Harry told her. He sounded exhausted, dark circles stained under his eyes, thinner than usual, paler than he should have been. His eyes didn't glow anymore and he hadn't smiled a true smile in months.

"We'll take care of it," Ginny promised.

The Healer finished and lectured Harry not to take the bandaging off and to drink the potion every three hours until it was gone. He said his goodbyes to the three of them before departing from the fireplace.

"Why don't you go lie down with Ron, alright?" Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and the girls helped him up and walked him down to Ron's room. A room for Jen had been added to the flat across from Ron and Harry's room. Amanda and Cam had been staying at Amanda's place since everything had been going on, but both still visited each day. They were in Ron's room when Harry entered. They were each sitting on opposite sides of the bed, rubbing Ron's arms and talking to him. Harry was surprised to see Ron awake, as he was usually asleep at this time and since Harry's incident this morning, Ron had been thoroughly worked up so they'd given him a sleeping draught.

"Harry?" Ron asked in his raspy voice, turning his head slowly to look at the door. Hermione and Ginny led their raven-haired friend to the bed and helped Harry in so he could be next to Ron. Ron fussed over Harry's arm for a moment but Harry hushed him lightly and turned the conversation to Cam and Amanda.

"Have you told him?" Harry asked the couple, attempting a smile.

Cam chuckled. "Yeah, we just did,"

Harry looked at Ron. "Excited?"

Ron tried for a smile. "Yeah. About time, isn't it,"

Amanda laughed lightly. "Sorry, dude, we just didn't know what the situation was. Looks like Jen's due any day now, though. Looks like we'll have our little ring bearer after all!"

Jen waddled in just then, big enough to pop. She laughed sweetly and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to check on Harry and I can't seem to stand for longer than a few moments at this point,"

Harry chuckled lightly. "'M fine, thanks Jen. Thank Merlin we've got so many Healers around, between the three of us!"

"I hope your arm is better by the time little man comes," Cam chimed in.

"Yeah, it'll be good as new in a day's time," Harry told him confidently.

"So, Jen, we've got some news! We've finally set a date! A month from this coming Sunday!" Amanda told Jen excitedly.

"Ron better be on his feet by then, he's gotta be my best man," Cam said, rubbing Ron's arm.

"Yeah, cheers, Cam. I'll do what I can," Ron said, his voice so raspy that it sounded like it hurt. Harry mindlessly grabbed Ron's wrist with his good hand and rubbed circles on Ron's skin. He felt Ron relax a little into his touch.

"Well, I'm guessing this guy is gunna be coming in the next couple of days," Jen told them, patting her stomach lightly. "The three of us need to decide on a name," she told Harry and Ron. They nodded lightly. The room fell to a comfortable silence for a while, everyone lost in their thoughts about the following weeks. What would Ron get to see? Would he still be around the following days when the baby would be born? Would he be able to be the best man? Harry put his arm around Ron and pulled him tighter to his side. There were so many questions that no one was sure they'd even want answered.

_Change in POV_

_ Well, I made it, love. I didn't get to go to the hospital for your birth, but two days later, they brought you home and I got to hold you. I've never felt happier in any single moment. Harry had sat next to me on the bed, his arm tucked comfortably around me and we stared down at you for what felt like days. I'd never felt more determined to beat my illness than I had at that moment. Naming you had been easy. You looked just like Harry, but with my eyes. Your mother liked the name James because it had been her father's name. I'm sure you know this by now, but it was Harry's father's name, too. You know this as well, but your middle name was decided easily as it was your mother's last name. She had never questioned it, she always wanted you to have my last name. James Alexander Weasley: I may have questioned it a bit before you were born, but from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you would turn me into a fit father, if given time. In less than moment you already had me tied around your smallest little finger. I never wanted to let you go. But there's still much more to the story. And so, we will continue…_


	21. James A Weasley

**Chapter 21**  
**James A. Weasley**

_You were beautiful, love. The moment I saw you with Harry, I knew you belonged to him as much as you belonged to me. Your mother was fantastic with it all. I'd never seen a woman that accepted the role of a mother as perfectly and smoothly as your mum. From the moment you were born, it was as though you'd always been a part of her. There was no adjusting to the lifestyle, she just _was_ your mum, like she'd never known anything different. It was intriguing and brilliant to see. Your mother loved you, James. I understand if you blame me for all that occurred, but through all that happened, she loved you. I swear it._

Jennifer sat next to Ron on his bed, her back resting against the headboard, her hair up in a loose ponytail, a tiny baby boy held in her arms. She rubbed and patted at the baby's back, having just fed him a bottle.

"Let me," Ron suggested, calmly sitting up next to her and taking the baby gently.

Harry entered the room a moment later and stood in the doorway, watching Ron with his little family. Fatherhood was treating the redhead well. It had been a fortnight since James had been born, and Harry had watched as Ron continued to get better. There was no medical explanation, but he had more energy, the color had returned to his skin and cheeks, the brightness to his hair and smile, and the hope to his eyes. Harry had watched in silent wonder as it all happened, thanking Merlin each and every day for helping his Ron recover and for the beautiful little blue bundle of love that the redhead was currently holding. He wasn't Harry's and the raven-haired boy knew that. But the way that he felt about the baby contradicted that fact, as deep down Harry felt more connected to that child than he ever thought he could be. He knew the baby belonged to the man and woman sitting in his bed, but he couldn't help but _feel_ that James also belonged to him…somehow.

Ron glanced towards the door, mindlessly, looking subconsciously for Harry, and smiled broadly when he saw the man standing in the doorway. Harry's heart melted all over again.

"Ginny's going to pop any day now! I'm going to go visit her, okay? I'll give her your love!" Jennifer squeaked from excitement. She'd gotten really close with Ginny, both of them bonding over their pregnancies. Hermione would always take Jennifer to visit Ginny at the Burrow when she wanted to see her. Harry smiled and nodded at Jennifer as she passed him to leave the room. She squeezed his hand tightly as she passed.

"Grab a nappy, yeah? He smells awful," Ron told Harry, chuckling.

Harry laughed and crossed the room to the changing table, grabbing wipes and a nappy and bringing it to Ron. As Ron laid James down to change him, Harry sat by the baby's head and stroked his tiny hands and cheeks softly.

"Looks like his daddy, doesn't he?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry knew that Ron was referring to the green-eye'd boy, as James had dark black hair and soft green eyes. Knowing his eyes were a deeper green than James' were, he shook his head. "He looks like his mum,"

Ron chuckled. "He may have her eyes, Harry, but he resembles you to the T. I, personally, would have it no other way,"

Embarrassed, Harry tried to pat his hair down and hide his blush. He stared at the small healing scars that lined his hand from the bomb. He chanced a small glance out of the corner of his eye and saw that Ron was smirking. He sighed dramatically, but made it clear to his partner that he couldn't be happier with the way things were.

* * *

A week later and Ron had felt well enough to actually leave the apartment. He'd been walking around the flat for a few days and wanted to visit Ginny before she had the baby. Jennifer, of course, insisted on going as well, which made Harry feel better about Ron traveling. Harry decided to stay at the flat with the baby, not wanting Ron to have added stressors for his first trip out.

Alone for the first time in what felt like years, Harry settled himself down on the sofa and started to read a book about Quidditch. Remus had given it to him on his last birthday. With everything going on with Ron, Jennifer and Ginny being pregnant, and the random and annoying threats from the Wizarding community about Ron and Harry being a couple, birthdays hadn't really been focused on in a while. Each birthday that came around got a dinner and sometimes a small cake, if Mrs. Weasley or Hermione had time to knock one up, and few gifts were really exchanged. Christmas was right around the corner, though, and being that everything seemed to be settling down again, he hoped they'd make it a big celebration. A celebration that not only would acknowledge Christmas, but one that would acknowledge the hardships they had all made it through.

Harry put together a bottle and fed James, abandoning his book to spend some quality, quiet time with his adopted son. Harry whispered to James about all his hopes and dreams for the baby.

"I will forever be in debt to you for helping to heal your father. I know you aren't doing it purposely, but you're healing him. You're a miracle, James. I'll never let you forget it," Harry whispered, running his hand along the three-week-old's cheek.

When the bottle was finished, Harry burped James and put him down in the bassinet he'd moved to the front room next to the sofa. He wanted to read, but wanted to keep his son in the same room. He opened his book and turned to where he'd left off. It was a chapter on flying technique. He heard the wind blow and glanced out of the window, seeing the darkness and flying leaves. A storm was coming. He looked at the clock and was surprised it was only four.

He nearly jumped out of his seat at the yelp coming from the fire. Mrs. Weasley's face appeared in the flames.

"Harry! Harry, come quick! It's happened! Ron – he was…he was here…and then – and it happened! Harry, come quickly! Ginny isn't taking this well!"

Harry didn't have time to think. He jumped up and Apparated to St. Mungo's. Surprised at how fast he'd reacted he tried to calm himself down and Disapparated back to the flat to grab the baby. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was pumping, but when he picked up the now crying James from his bassinet, Harry took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. He grabbed James' diaper bag and walked to the fireplace, holding tight to his son as he went back, much more calmly, to St. Mungo's.

When he arrived, everyone was already there. Mrs. Weasley was panicked. The look on her face scared Harry and she was trembling slightly. Harry handed James to Mr. Weasley and took Hermione aside.

"Another bomb, Harry. It was meant for Ron, I think, but it hit them both. Ron and Jennifer. Ginny was so panicked, she fainted and the Healers are doing an emergency delivery. Harry, sit down," Hermione's voice was calm on the surface, but every word was lined with pain and fear. Harry sat down and she knelt in front of him, grabbing his hands. "I have to tell you something,"

_I told you someone died in this story, love. I know that you already know who, I just feel that this is the hardest part of my story. How do you explain to your son the death of his parent? Please don't blame me, James. Your mother and I will always love you._

**A/N: I've got about two more chapters until the end of this story, but this chapter ties back into the very first chapter of the story. Leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	22. Continuing our Story

**A/N: Probably just an epilogue after this chapter. This sort of all sums everything up. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I've somewhat put my heart and soul into it.  
**

**Jessica682: Thank you so much for always reviewing, you are amazing and I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the story!  
**

**lialovegood: Thank you for not giving up on this story! I know that hiatus was quite a long while, but you've no idea how much I appreciate that you've come back to it to finish it out!  
**

**talley67: Thanks for your review, I'm so glad you feel that way :)  
**

**athieisademon: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Hope you like the ending! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Continuing our story**

_When I started this story, I started from this point. I told you that I would go back and start from the beginning of our story. From the beginning of Harry and I as we are now. It was a journey to get here. As I told you at the very beginning, being gay is absolutely not accepted in the Wizarding community. It seemed that to some people it didn't matter that Harry had saved the world, he still deserved to die for being with me. We wouldn't give up, though. We'd already spent far too much time apart. We have been through a lot, James. Harry and I. And you. Your mother loved you, son. She loved you like only a mother can. You didn't deserve what happened. You deserved to know her and have her in your life. It's my fault. I know that I was weak by going back to Harry. If I hadn't gone back, if I'd just let Harry live his life, your mother wouldn't have died. I know that it is my fault, James. I only hope that you don't blame me forever. Each day that I see you with your father, I realize that Harry loves you with his whole heart. I'm glad that you were still able to be raised by two parents. I'm sorry that I made such selfish decisions that took your mother from us. I'd have given anything to switch places with her just so that you could have had her in your life. But I'm glad that I did get to watch you grow up. I love you, James Weasley. I know that when you read this, you'll be much older and I hope that by then it will all be easier to understand. I'll never stop reminding you about your mother. Before I get ahead of myself, I'll continue the story. For you, this will be the hardest part of the story to hear. For me, the hardest to tell. Let's stay strong, son. For each other._

Change in POV

"Jennifer is dead," Hermione told Harry, a sob following her words.

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach and he grabbed onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in to stop the world from spinning around him. It didn't help; he was still dizzy and felt as though he would be sick. He tried to remember how to breathe. One word repeated itself in his mind over and over and he closed his eyes tight, whispering, "Ron?"

"He's in critical condition, the Healers are working on him, but Jennifer took the brunt of the explosion. It looks like he'll make it," Hermione explained through her tears.

Harry jumped up, his body moving before his brain. Before he knew it he was running toward Ron. He hadn't been told where Ron was and he didn't stop to think about it, it just seemed that his body knew where his partner was, so he let his body take full control as it ran toward his redhead.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid we can't let you in. Mr. Weasley is unstable," a Healer tried to explain, standing in the way of the door to block Harry from entering.

"I need to see him!" Harry cried. He looked into the eyes of the Healer, desperation shining in his green orbs, and the Healer's head dropped and with a sigh, he moved out of the way.

Harry ran into the room and nearly fell to his knees when he saw Ron lying lifeless on the bed. He walked slowly to the side of the bed and ran his hand over Ron's face. He put his hand gently on Ron's chest, needing desperately to feel something pound against it. It was slight, but his hearbeat was there and a wave of relief hit Harry stronger than he expected and he started to sob, finally letting himself fall to his knees.

* * *

A month later found the Weasley family at the Burrow, gathered for Christmas. Harry was sitting on one of the sofas with James in his arms. Ron entered from the kitchen and sat down next to Harry, handing him a warmed bottle for James. Ginny and Dean sat on the sofa across from them with a blue bundle in Dean's arms, sleeping. Ginny had kept her promise and named him after Ron. They called him David Ronald Thomas, and Ron already spoiled him rotten. The rest of the Weasleys surrounded them, opening gifts and wearing each of their hand-made sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley walked over to Ron and Harry and sat on the chair of the sofa, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You boys sure you're ready to do this, tomorrow?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry shared a look with Ron and they turned to Mr. Weasley confidently. "More than anything," Ron told his father.

Mr. Weasley nodded and then joined the two men in staring down at James, silently.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron held hands tightly, standing behind a curtain at the Ministry, nervous but ready. They waited until the Minister finished speaking before joining him and Mr. Weasley on stage, their hands still intertwined strongly. They stood between the Minister and Mr. Weasley and waited anxiously for Ron's father to begin speaking.

"These men have given up a lot of things for our world. They have saved each and every one of us. They've saved our families. They have saved our children, wives, husbands, mothers, and fathers. And we repay them by killing the mother of their child? We repay them by not criticizing their love, but denying it completely. No more. From this moment forward, we make it possible for all those in our world to marry anyone whom they love. I, the father of Ronald Weasley, fully support his life with Harry Potter. Should they want to marry, I will officiate it. Should they expand their family, I will stand beside them and help. I ask you all to join me,"

Ron was shocked to hear these words come from his father. He felt the sudden urge to hug the older man, but didn't want the press to have more photos than necessary.

"I, the Minister of Magic, declare any same-sex marriage legal in the Wizarding World. Should anyone disagree or make life harder for any couple, despite their sexual orientation, they will be speaking _directly_ to me. As for the unfortunate event that killed the mother of Ronald Weasley's child, he has been captured and is now residing in Azkaban. My deepest condolences to you, Ron, and my sincerest apologies to you both for the way you have been treated," the Minister told the men, shaking each of their hands strongly.

Harry noted that this new Minister was not even posing for the cameras and looked each himself and Ron in the eye when he apologized, letting them see that he was truly sorry. Harry nodded at the man and waved at all of the people watching the conference, before pulling his partner back behind the curtain again. Once Mr. Weasley had joined them, Ron threw himself at his father and hugged him for a long while. Afterwards, Harry hugged Mr. Weasley as well, whispering a small but emotional, "thank you" before pulling away. Quickly, the boys left the Ministry and retreated back to their flat in Everwood.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen, Hermione holding James and kissing his head lightly and Ginny feeding David a bottle.

"Perfect timing!" Ginny told them.

"Hurry, go get changed out of those robes and into your suits. I've laid them out on your bed," Hermione directed them.

They ran into their room and changed swiftly into their suits, helping each other with their ties and stealing a few content kisses. They heard a woman's voice in the kitchen and Ron smiled, excited. He ran to the kitchen to find Amanda dressed in her beautiful white dress. The dress fit her personality, that was for sure. It came down to her ankles and exposed her white flip-flops with flowers on the straps. Her hair was done up with her veil short and simple. She saw Ron and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she told him, impatiently.

"I think I do," he said lightly, holding her at arm's length and offering a wink. "Let's get going, then?"

She sighed, thankful and anxious. "We will. Go check on Cam, okay?"

Ron nodded his okay and Apparated out of the apartment to Amanda's apartment where he knew Cam would be getting ready with Jay, Dean, Bill, Fred, and George. Cam's face relaxed a little when he saw Ron.

"How is she, dude?" Cam asked, anxiously.

"She is ready. How are you?" Ron asked as he started to fix his friend's tie.

"I'm ready, too," Cam told him, happily.

Ron chuckled. "I'll bet,"

"How did the conference go?" Jay asked Ron.

"Yeah, it went well. The Minister seemed genuine, really. Dad can give a mean speech, let me tell you!"

Dean nodded, having been there, standing in the crowd with Bill. "Yeah, he about made me tear up a bit,"

Bill nodded his agreement. "Honestly," he assured the room.

The twins laughed, and muttered comments under their breath.

"Let's get this wedding started, shall we?" Ron asked the room.

Cam smiled broadly and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Let's,"


	23. 3 Vows

**Last chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 23  
3 Vows  
**

_Right now, you are sitting in the front room with Harry. He was telling you stories when I came in here to write this and you were giggling, so I assume it was stories about Fred and George. You're only 5 right now, James, and I don't plan to give this to you until your 17th birthday (though I may change my mind in time and give it to you earlier, depending on how you question everything that happened). I just had to write it all down. I feel guilty each and every day for what happened. I feel equally nervous, though, that once you find out about it all, you will blame me forever. I know that I deserve to be blamed, I just don't want you to hate me. Your mother loved you so much and she would have done anything for you, James. _

_My selfishness and my illness has done a lot of damage to our family. I love your father with all my heart, I just fear that I have put him through so much and have put everyone else through so much by continuing to be with him. The world you grow up in will be different, thank Merlin. You will be able to love who you love. For your father and I, no matter what he had done for the world, hadn't gotten that luxury. What happened to your mother changed that, and we will forever be grateful for the families that won't have to live in fear from now on._

_Harry and I have been through a lot, James. We went through seven years of friendship before we even started to become more. I just needed you to know our story. Your father and I have experienced pain and loss. With our own relationship we have experienced hurt and confusion. My guilt and regret about the past weighs, even now, on our relationship. But no  
_true_ love story is happy, James. And your father and I are as true as they come. So it's a struggle each and every day- not to be together, but to get each other through our difficult moments. You will hear about the things we have gone through. We will eventually tell you about things that happened to us while we at school and we will eventually tell you about the war and my illness and your mother's death. These aren't things that you should know about now, but eventually you will. And hopefully, this letter will help you process it all. _

_I will never fail to tell you about your mother. I will tell you about her every single day. You were her proudest achievement and filled her happiest moments. James, I never want you to ever think that it was your fault or that she didn't love you because those things are _so so_ far from the truth.  
_

_To myself, I make three vows. _

_I, Ronald Weasley, vow to never let you forget your mother and her love for you.  
_

_I, Ronald Weasley, vow to continue on my love story, however unhappy and hard it may be at times, with your father.  
_

_I, Ronald Weasley, vow to_ _never _ever_ stop loving you, m_y _son. _

_And so, the story of Harry and I and our new son, James, continues. But this story will be locked away until I think it's time for you to read. I love you, James.  
_

_-Dad  
_

**FIN!**

**A/N: It has been a long journey, but it is now over! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought! To clarify, since the very first chapter, I always had planned for Ron to have a baby with Jennifer and for her to die...I loved leading people to believe that Ron would die, because it was fun and added some spice! haha. Thanks for sticking around and finishing the story out!  
**


End file.
